I Miss You, Amore Mio
by nekonohime
Summary: Three months have passed since Wocky and Pearl realized their feelings for each other, but when Pearl returns to Kurain Village, their relationship is harshly tested... Wocky/Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guess what? I got another Pocky fic for y'all~! I'm on a roll eh? :D**_

_**With this one I wanted to change it up a bit with a bit more angst, but don't worry, there will still be humor.**_

_**Also, read my other Pocky fics before reading this one, because they are connected. **_

_**This one begins 3 months after "Zucchero E Miele".**_

_**And awaaaay we goooo~!**_

* * *

Summertime had slowly started to fade away as the weather started to get cooler and cooler every day.

The atmosphere of the Wright Anything Agency was very sad on this September day indeed.

Pearl Fey had gotten a call from her cousin Maya, the current leader of Kurain Village, saying that she needed her to come back home to the village to help her with the many new channeling apprentices that were ready for their training.

If it were any other time, Pearl would've been glad to go, but there was one little thing that changed all that.

During her four month stay with family friends Phoenix Wright and his daughter Trucy, she had met Wocky Kitaki, the son of former mob boss Winfred 'Big Wins' Kitaki.

She was afraid of him at first, but once she got to know him, she slowly became more and more attached to him, eventually making him her 'special someone'.

Pearl was so sad that she had to leave her 'Fox Prince' behind, but the village needed her, and therefore she had to go.

*~*

Pearl was holding her suitcase at the train station waiting for the train departing for Kurain Village to arrive.

Phoenix and Trucy were right there with her.

"Oh, Pearl", Trucy said sadly, "I can't believe you're leaving!"

"I'm sorry, Trucy", Pearl said, "But Mystic Maya needs me. There are many new mediums ready for their training, and she needs my help to tend to them."

Phoenix put her arm around Trucy and said, "That's right. Pearl is still a spirit medium, and therefore still has to fulfill her duties for her village."

Trucy then looked at Pearl and then back at Phoenix and said, "I-I guess so."

Pearl looked down sadly and said, "I really don't want to go, but, like Mr. Nick said: Duty calls."

"Don't be so sad, Pearls", Phoenix said, "We'll still call you everyday, and you can call us too."

"I-I know, but it won't be the same as actually seeing you in person."

Trucy then added, "Maybe when Maya's load is off her shoulders, she'll let you come back."

"Maybe, but I don't know how long it'll take", Pearl said.

Suddenly they heard someone shouting loudly and quite desperately.

"Gurl?! Gurl!! Are ya still here?!"

Pearl perked her head up when she recognized the voice.

She saw Wocky running down the way, pushing people through the crowd that were in his path.

"Wocky!" Pearl called out, "I'm over here!"

When he heard her voice he stopped and turned his head to see Pearl standing there with her suitcase.

He then made a mad dash towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Gurl don't leave!" Wocky begged frantically, "W-We just had our four month anniversary of when we first met at the shop and ya pull _this _on me?!"

Pearl hugged him back and said, "I'm sorry, Wocky, but I already told you: Mystic Maya needs me back home at the village and she needs my help. I don't want to leave, but it's my duty."

Trucy and Phoenix stood their watching them hold each other sadly.

"It's so sad", Trucy said tearing up, "The Fox Prince and his princess are gonna be separated, longing to be with one another..."

"It makes me sad to", Phoenix said, "But there's nothing we can do."

Wocky and Pearl continued to hold each other until an announcer's voice said, "The train departing for Kurain Village has just arrived. All passengers departing for Kurain Village please arrive to train platform B immediately."

Pearl then reluctantly let go of Wocky and picked up her suitcase.

"Well, the train's here", Pearl said sadly, walking towards train platform B.

Phoenix, Trucy, and Wocky followed beside her.

**

When they got to the train platform, the passengers heading to the village were already boarding the train.

"W-Well... I-I guess this is goodbye", Pearl said, "I don't know when I'll be back... B-But I promise I will."

She then went up to Phoenix and hugged him.

"Bye, Mr. Nick. Take care of yourself, and don't stay out too late playing poker."

He smiled and said, "Alright, Pearls."

Then she hugged Trucy.

"Trucy, keep practicing your magic tricks. I wanna see one that'll knock my socks off when I come back."

Trucy nodded, trying to hold back tears.

Finally, Pearl went up to Wocky and kissed him softly.

"Wocky... I-I'll miss you... M-My little Fox Prince."

Wocky then kissed her back and said, "Me too, My Lil' Angel."

Pearl then waved at them, turned around and boarded the train.

Trucy started to sob into Phoenix's jacket as he held her.

Wocky just stood there silently holding back tears.

_"G-Gurl", _he thought sadly, _"I-I can't believe ya leavin' me like this..."_

Then the conductor was heard shouting, "All aboard!" as the train doors shut.

Soon the train slowly started to move down the tracks.

Wocky suddenly had the impulse to run after the train.

"PEAAAAAAARL!!!" He shouted desperately, carrying his feet as fast as he could

~*~

Pearl was already seated on the train when she heard a voice shouting.

"PEAAAAAAARL!!!"

She looked out the window quickly and saw Wocky chasing the train a few feet behind.

She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"WOCKYYY!!!" She shouted back at him as she stood on her feet and stuck her hand out the window trying to reach him and he held out his.

~*~

Wocky continued to chase the train until he could go no farther.

He watched helplessly as the train got farther and farther away, until he could see it no more.

He then dropped to his knees and started shaking.

"W-Why... W-Why?! Why?!?! WHYYYYYY?!?!?! WHY'RE YA LEAVIN' ME LIKE THIS?!?!"

He then started punching the ground as he swore loudly, tears coming out of his eyes.

Phoenix ran up to him and tried to calm him down.

"Wocky, Pearls is-"

"I DON'T CARE, G! SHE'S GONE! MY LIL' ANGEL'S GONE!!" He shouted through his sobs.

"DAMMIT!!!"

Wocky _never _cried, but this experience just pained him so much that he couldn't hold back.

Trucy went up to Wocky and hugged him, also in tears.

"D-Don't be sad, Wocky", she said, "Pearl's gonna come back soon."

"S-Shorty... I-I-I h-hope so", Wocky said as he voice shook heavily.

"T-T-They b-betta..."

Wocky then hiccuped and continued.

"T-They b-b-betta bring back my L-Lil' Angel!!"

"Don't worry", Phoenix said, "They will."

Wocky then wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his jacket and said, "T-Thanks, G-G."

Phoenix the put his arms around Trucy and Wocky.

"C'mon, cheer up! It's not like she's gonna be gone forever!"

"B-But I'll miss her", Trucy said, "She's such a good friend! I'll miss having her around..."

"Me too", Wocky said, "S-She's the sweetest gurl I eva laid my eyes on... I-I'm jus'..."

Phoenix then took Trucy's hand and said, "Well, Wocky, we have to go now. Take care, and don't worry... Pearls _will _come back."

They then started walking out of the train platform, while Wocky remained in his spot, watching them go.

He stared back at the train tracks and sighed in despair.

_"Gurl", _he thought, _"Please come back to me... I-I'm gonna be all outta wack without ya."_

**

Pearl was sitting in her seat on the train, lying her head on a pillow against the window.

She hadn't stopped crying since she saw Wocky chasing after the train.

She took out her phone and began to look through all her pictures of him.

"_O-Oh, Wocky", _she thought as tears were streaming down her face, _"I-I'm so sorry I had to leave you... A-And _us_."_

She then kissed the phone display.

"_I-I promise I'll come back to you, my sweet little Fox Prince."_

She then put her phone away, closed her eyes, and began to dream.

~*~

She saw herself dressed as an elegant princess in a ballroom of a grand castle.

Her hair flowed all the way down her waist, like how she wanted it as a child, with a jewel encrusted tiara on top of her head.

Her purple dress sparkled in the lights of the large chandelier.

Her elbow length white gloved hands were to her chest, looking down sadly.

She was standing there all alone, watching other people dancing, longing for someone of her own to dance with.

"_No one wants to dance with me", _Princess Pearl thought, _"Maybe I'll just go back to my chambers..."_

She started to walk out of the ballroom until a voice called out to her.

"Yo!"

Princess Pearl turned around and her eyes went wide at who this voice belonged to.

She saw Wocky as a prince, with his orange bang gone and his dark brown hair smoothed back, but still kept his 'ears'.

He was in a very elaborate suit with many buttons and was wearing white gloves himself.

He still had his 'drawn on' cat like whiskers on his cheeks, and still had that same smile she knew and loved.

He would've almost looked unrecognizable if Pearl would have seen him in real life.

Princess Pearl walked up to Prince Wocky shyly.

When she reached him she said, "Y-Yes?"

Prince Wocky held out his hand and said, "Wanna dance?"

Princess Pearl took his hand shyly and said, "Yes."

Then the Prince and Princess began to dance, holding each other close and looking into each other's eyes fondly.

~*~

As Pearl visualized this scene, she smiled sweetly in her sleep.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**omg so much angst T0T**_

_**Wocky and Pearl are gonna miss each other soo much... T_T**_

_**Pearl's dream was so sweet... :3**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is up now. Pearl's now back at the village. Let's see what happens...**_

* * *

"Now arriving at Kurain Village", the conductor said, "Passengers, please depart immediately."

Pearl slowly opened her eyes, coming out of her dream.

She got up, gathered her things, and got off the train.

Soon she was on the train platform, looking around for Maya.

"Pearly!"

Pearl then turned around to see Maya standing behind her nearby.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl said happily, running towards her and hugging her.

"How've you been?" Pearl asked as she hugged Maya.

"Fine", Maya said, "But the village is getting crazy! There are so many new apprentices coming in I just can't keep up!"

They then started to walk out of the train station to catch a bus to Kurain Village.

"So", Maya said to Pearl as they got on the bus, "How're things with Nick and Trucy?"

"They're fine. Mr. Nick says hi. Trucy too", Pearl said, "Trucy really took it hard that I was leaving, but Mr. Nick reassured her that I wasn't going away forever."

"Good", Maya said, "But... What about Wocky? I bet he took it _really _hard, since you two are... You know..."

Pearl then looked down and started to tear up.

"Y-Yeah... When I first told him about it, he begged me not to go", she said, "But I told him that I had to, and it was so painful to have to do this to him."

"Did you explain to him why you had to leave?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he understood."

"I see... Well, did you tell him you'll come back?"

"Yes."

"Then he has nothing to worry about!"

Soon the bus had reached the stop near the entrance to Kurain Village.

"Good, we're here", Maya said as the bus came to a stop.

She and Pearl got off and started walking to the entrance of the village.

"_I can't believe I'm back home", _Pearl thought, _"But I don't feel very happy about it, though..."_

Kurain Village was a very ancient looking place, almost similar to how traditional Japanese villages were, with shrines and old looking statues all around. Fey Manor was right around the corner, where Maya's living quarters were, and also were Pearl was to stay. The living quarters for the other villagers and medium apprentices were across the way in separate buildings. The channeling chambers were a little farther down the path.

Maya had finally lead Pearl to Fey Manor, and took her to Pearl's old room. It had Japanese décor with her bed consisting of a cot, a blanket and a pillow on the floor. There was also a trunk where she had put her clothes, and a table where she could put things.

Pearl set down her suitcase beside her and sat on the cot.

"Sure feels weird being back here", Pearl said.

Maya laughed and said, "Well, I hope it won't be too much of a culture shock for you."

They then heard footsteps coming from the hallway nearby.

"Mystic Maya, where are you?" A voice called out.

"I'm in here with Pearly", Maya answered.

Soon three little girls in kimonos, much like Pearl's and Maya's, came into the room. They seemed to be about seven or eight years old.

Their eyes grew wide when they saw Pearl.

"Ms. Pearly!" One of the girls said, running up to Pearl and hugging her, "We missed you soooo much! You were gone such a long time!"

Pearl then hugged her back and said, "I'm sorry, Kumiko, but I hadn't seen Mr. Nick and Trucy for such a long time, I had to visit them."

"But Mystic Maya said you were only gonna be gone for two weeks", the second girl, Harumi, said, "And then she said you changed your mind and wanted to stay longer!"

"Yeah, Ms. Pearly, why'd you stay?" The third girl, Megumi, asked.

Pearl and Maya looked at each other.

Pearl then whispered to Maya, "You didn't tell them about me and Wocky, did you?"

"Nope", Maya whispered back, "But now I guess you got some explaining to do."

Pearl then gathered the girls around her and began to explain.

"Well", Pearl said, "While I was visiting Mr. Nick and Trucy... Trucy had taken me to a place called a 'bakery'."

"What's that?" Kumiko asked.

"It's where they make things like cakes, cookies, and other sweet things."

The little girls went "Yum."

"I wanna go to a 'bakery'", Megumi said.

"Me too", the other two girls agreed.

"And the person we saw working there was Trucy's friend, and she introduced him to me."

The little girls gasped.

"You met a _boy_, Ms. Pearly?" All three girls asked in amazement.

Pearl nodded and said, "Uh huh."

"What's his name?" They then asked.

"Wocky Kitaki", Pearl said as her face started to turn red.

The girls then started to howl with laughter.

"What a funny name", they said, "It sounds like 'walkie talkie'!"

"Anyway", Pearl continued as the girls calmed down, "I was afraid of him at first, but then I became his friend."

The girls leaned in closer in intrigue.

"A-And then... I started to become more and more... Fond of him... And now..."

"What, Ms. Pearly?!" The girls asked desperately.

"H-He's my special someone."

The little girls shrieked with joy as they jumped up and down.

"Oh my", Megumi said dreamily, "Ms. Pearly!"

"Congratulations, Ms. Pearly!" All three girls said at the same time.

They then went up closer to Pearl and said, "What does he look like, Ms. Pearly?"

"Show us, Ms. Pearly!"

"O-Oh, alright", Pearl said as she started to take her phone out of her luggage.

She then started to flip through her pictures until she came to a picture of Wocky at People Park.

He was smiling sweetly with his eyes closed, twirling his hair with his finger.

She then held up the phone so the girls could see.

"That's him", she said, as the little girls leaned into the phone to get a close look.

Suddenly the girls gasped in amazement.

"He's soooo cuuuute, Ms. Pearly~", they said.

"He looks like a kitty cat", Kumiko said smiling.

"Fox, actually", Pearl corrected, her face deep red, "He _is _my Fox Prince, you know."

The little girls squealed with delight.

"He's a _prince_?!" They asked excitedly.

"No", Pearl said with a giggle, "It's just a nickname."

"What's he like?" The girls asked again.

"W-Well... He has a weird accent..."

She then tried to imitate Wocky's voice as she said, "Yo, yo, yo, I'm the baddest O.G. 'round! Don't mess with me or I knock ya out!"

The girls started laughing again.

"He sounds so funny!" They said.

"What's an O.G.?" Harumi asked.

"As you can see, he's a bit obnoxious", Pearl said, "But really... He's a very sweet guy who looks out for m-me..."

Pearl started to tear up.

"...A-And cares a-about me... A-And..."

Pearl then started to cry.

"O-Oh... I-I miss Wocky..."

The little girls said "Aww" in sympathy as they all hugged her at the same time, while Maya stood there watching silently.

"Don't cry, Ms. Pearly", they said, "It'll be alright."

"Yeah", Megumi said, "You can still talk to Mr. Walkie Talkie with _that,_ can't you?"

She then pointed to Pearl's phone.

Pearl nodded.

"Why don't you call him right now, Ms. Pearly?" The girls asked.

Pearl smiled and said, "A-Alright..."

The girls then stepped back and went to stand by Maya.

Pearl started to dial Wocky's number and waited for him to pick up.

Soon she heard the voice she longed to hear.

"_Yo."_

Pearl's stomach began to fill with butterflies as she said, "Hello, Wocky."

_"Pearl!"_ Wocky said excitedly, _"H-How are ya?! I miss you_ sooo _much, babe, you have _no_ idea..."_

Pearl blushed and said, "I miss you, too..."

The little girls stood there sighing dreamily.

"So romantic", Megumi said.

"Ms. Pearly looks _so _happy", Harumi said.

"She's just _glowing_", Kumiko said.

_"S-So"_, Wocky said, _"Ya doin' OK without me? I'm all outta wack without ya, gurl..."_

"N-Not really, Wocky", Pearl said, "I've just been thinking about you all day... A-And I just want to be with you so badly right now."

"Awwwww~", the girls said with their eyes sparkling and their hands on their cheeks.

"Ssssh", Maya said, trying to keep them quiet.

"_Aww, gurl"_, Wocky said, _"Me too..."_

Pearl began to feel tears coming on again.

She then held them back as much as she could and said, "H-How are things there?"

_"Good"_, Wocky said, _"Everythin's cool here. Mom and Pops say hi, by the way."_

_"Anyways"_, Wocky continued, _"I-I've jus' been bummin' out, gurl... I jus' haven't been feelin' like myself. Know what I'm sayin'?"_

"Y-Yeah..."

_"But I'm glad I can still talk to ya."_

"Uh huh, me too."

_"I can't wait till ya come back, gurl, and when ya do I'll take ya out on the town and buy ya anythin' ya want, I promise!"_

"O-OK..."

_"Gurl... I miss ya... M-My Lil' Angel-"_

Suddenly Pearl thought she heard Wocky's mother's voice in the background.

_"S-Sorry, gurl... I-I gotta go... Mom's wantin' me to help 'er clean again."_

"G-Goodbye... My little Fox Prince", Pearl said as she blew a kiss into the phone, "I'll talk to you again soon."

Then she heard Wocky blow a kiss back.

"_Awright... My Lil' Angel... Bye."_

And with that, he hung up.

The little girls then slowly walked up to Pearl, who was looking down sadly.

"Oh, Ms. Pearly", they said, "Don't be sad."

Pearl sat silent.

Maya then sat down with Pearl on the cot and said, "Girls... I need to talk to Pearly alone. Go on to the dining hall, OK? We'll meet up with you there later."

Soon the girls left the room.

"Pearly... It'll be OK", Maya said, putting her arms around Pearl.

"Mystic Maya", Pearl said sadly.

"Pearly... Please try to be strong... For the apprentices' sakes, and my sake even. I need you here, Pearly. I promise I'll let you go back with Mr. Nick as soon as the load gets lighter."

"How long will that take?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know", Maya said, "But when I do I'll let you know."

"O-OK, Mystic Maya", Pearl said.

Then Maya stood up and took Pearl by the hand and said, "C'mon, Pearly, let's go get some lunch."

**

Wocky was in his room, looking up at the ceiling, lying on his back on his bed.

"_Gurl", _he thought, _"When ya told me ya was leavin', I-It felt like I was shot. Again."_

_"O-Our love was jus' gettin' started, a-and then ya leave me hangin'."_

Wocky then got up and walked to his window and looked out it.

Wocky sighed heavily and thought again.

"_My Lil' Angel's flown away from me... An' I hope she flies back someday."_

Suddenly he heard his mother call his name.

"What, Mom?" He asked.

"Lunch is ready."

"Comin', Mom", he said as he walked out of his room to head to the dining room.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**  
Poor Wocky and Pearl...**_

_**I hope they will get back together soon. :(**_

_**And those little girls were so cute! :3**_

_**Next chapter coming up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wocky and Pearl are still missing each other badly, but Maya decides to cheer her up with a surprise. What is this surprise you ask? Read and find out ;D**_

* * *

Pearl was in the waiting room outside the channeling chamber with the apprentices that stilled needed to practice their channeling.

Word had quickly spread around the village about her relationship with Wocky. Everyone was happy for her and congratulated her, and some even asked if she could invite Wocky to the village so they could meet him.

Pearl was glad the villagers seemed to approve of him. However, she thought of what her mother, Morgan Fey, would think. She hadn't seen her in a long time, on account of she was in prison and kind of grew apart from her since she was sent there.

"_Mother would probably be furious if she knew I was with someone like Wocky", _she thought as she watched the apprentices walk in and out of the channeling chamber, _"I don't think I would want her to know about him."_

Soon one of the apprentices walked up to her and said, "Don't worry, Ms. Pearly, you and Mr. Walkie Talkie will be together again, I just know it!"

Pearl smiled as she said, "Thank you."

Then the girl walked away.

"_I didn't think I would miss Wocky this much", _Pearl thought, _"It feels like I've been with him all my life, even though I've only known him for four months."_

"_A-And when this came up, it felt like a brick wall was put between us."_

Soon Maya came out of the channeling chamber and said, "Alright, everyone, great job today! You guy's are getting the hang of it!"

She then started to walk out of the building saying, "It's time for dinner . C'mon, everybody, follow me!"

Soon the many apprentices and Pearl followed suit.

**

Pearl sat with Maya in the dining hall as she ate their dinner, which consisted of various types of Japanese food.

Maya looked at Pearl sadly and thought, _"Pearly's been so sad since she got here. I hope she'll be OK..."_

Pearl was nibbling on her food slowly with a sad, longing look in her eyes. She then sighed heavily.

"Oh, Pearly", Maya said, "Please cheer up... You'll see Wocky again, I promise."

"I know, Mystic Maya, but I just can't stop thinking about him... I need him... S-Sure, I can talk to him on the phone, b-but that's nothing compared to actually seeing him in person."

Suddenly Maya had an idea.

"Hey", she said, "Why don't we let him come down here to visit you next week?"

Pearl's face immediately lit up.

"R-Really, Mystic Maya?!"

"Sure, why not? The villagers and the apprentices are _dying _to meet him anyway, so..."

Pearl started to feel as if she was floating in the clouds.

She then stood up and hugged Maya.

"Thank you, Mystic Maya!" She said happily, "I'll go call him right now!"

She then left the dining hall and went to her living quarters.

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky was out with his 'homies' at the city mall just walking around.

"Man, would ya quit blubberin' ova dat dame?!" The first guy named Dino said, "It's drivin' me crazy!"

"Shaddap Dino!" A second guy, Alfonse, said, "Dis shit's hard on 'em! You ain't neva had a gurl!"

"Whadda you know, Al?" The third guy, Ricardo, added in, "_You_ ain't neva had a gurl eitha!"

"Would ya jus' shaddap already?!" Wocky yelled, "None of you guys don't know _nothin'_ 'bout gurls! I probly know _way_ more than-"

Suddenly Wocky's phone started ringing.

He quickly pulled it out of his coat pocket and answered it.

"Yo."

"_Hello, Wocky."_

Wocky's face lit up as he said, "Hey, gurl, ya doin' OK?"

_"Yes, I just had dinner a little while ago."_

"Yeah, me too. Me and my homies went to some Chinese place in the food court at the mall."

_"Oh."_

"So, ya still miss me?"

"_Uh huh."_

"Yeah, me too, gurl."

"_H-Hey, Wocky?"_

"Yeah, gurl?"

_"Mystic Maya felt bad for me since I missed you, so... S-She said you could come down to the village next week to visit."_

Wocky smiled wide as he said, "R-Really?!"

_"Uh huh."_

"Well, then... Next week, ya lil' Fox Prince is gonna come ridin' on his stallion, waitin' to see his Lil' Angel again..."

Pearl giggled.

"_I can't wait. I'll see you next week... My little Fox Prince."_

"I see ya next week too... My Lil' Angel."

And with that, Pearl hung up.

Wocky then turned around to see his friends snickering at him, eventually busting their guts laughing.

"Oh my _gawd_", Dino said through his hysterical laughter, "_lil' Fox Prince_?! That's _rich_!"

"My _gawd_, Wocky, you're such a _sap _when it comes to dat lil' Pearly dame!" Ricardo said.

"It's almost as bad...No, _worse, _than when you was with Alita!" Alfonse said, "I know you's in love, but _c'mon_, man..."

Then Ricardo and Dino started imitating Wocky and Pearl being 'lovey-dovey'.

"_Oooooh, my lil' Fox Prince_", Ricardo said as Pearl, making his voice dramatically swoony, "_You's soooooooo haaaandsooooome and stroooooong_..."

"_Only for you's, my Lil' Angel", _Dino said as Wocky, also making his voice dramatic.

They then started to make kissing noises.

Then all the guys except Wocky started howling with laughter again.

Wocky's eyes started to get white with rage.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!" Wocky yelled at the top of his lungs, making everybody in the mall stare at him.

Dino, Alfonse, and Ricardo immediately stopped laughing and went silent. They were Wocky's friends, but he was _scary _when he got mad at them, and when a Kitaki gets mad, it gets ugly.

"C-C'mon, Wocky, ya know we was jus' messin' round", Dino said.

"Y-Yeah, that lil' Pearly dame's actually kinda cute, man... Cuter than Alita, even", Alfonse said blushing, "I-I think I might me crushin' on her, man..."

Wocky's eyes went white with rage again as he grabbed Alfonse by the throat.

"Ya_ betta_ say away from her, man! She's_ my_ gurl, ya got it?!"

"C-Cut it out, Wocky, I was jus' kiddin'!" Alfonse said in a choked voice.

Wocky then let him go and said, "You guys are so retarded..."

Suddenly Dino got a mischievous smirk on his face as he broke out into song.

"_Wheeeeen da moon hits ya eyeeeeeeeeee_

_liiiiike a biiiiig pizzaaaaa pieeeeee_

_daaaat's amoreeeeee~"_

The guys started howling with laughter again as Wocky went deep red.

"I was lookin' through ya MP3 playa the otha day", Dino said through his laughter, "And dat song was ya most played!"

He then contained to laugh hysterically with the other two guys.

"Man, you's got it _bad_", Ricardo said, "It really _is _worse than Alita!"

Wocky was boiling red with embarrassment and humiliation at this point.

They then regained their composure as Dino said, "Aiite, guys, we betta quit messin' wit 'em... His face is so red I think it's gonna explode!"

"Kiss my ass, Dino", Wocky said through his teeth.

"I'm getting' bored, anyways", Ricardo said, "Let's blow dis joint."

Soon the four guys started to walk out of the mall.

~*~

Pearl sighed dreamily and laid on her back on her cot.

"_Wocky's coming to visit"_, she thought, _"and I finally get to see him again."_

Maya then came into the room saying, "So, is he coming?"

"Yes", Pearl said, "Thank you again, Mystic Maya!"

She then got up and hugged Maya.

"No problem, Pearly", Maya said as she hugged her back, "Now, let's go back to the dining hall and tell everybody the news."

**

When they got back to the dining hall, Maya stood up in front of everybody.

She cleared her throat and started to make the announcement.

"I have some important news, everyone. We will be having a visitor next week."

The whole dining hall started to chatter with curiosity.

"Who?" A voice called out.

"Pearly's special someone, Wocky Kitaki, of course! I decided to let him come visit her."

Everyone in the room gasped excitedly.

Pearl blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

Then Maya went back to Pearl and said, "I think they'll like him."

Soon a_ ton_ of little girls started swarming Pearl just chattering away.

"Oh, Ms. Pearly!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I can't wait to meet Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

"I bet you're _soooo_ happy, Ms. Pearly!"

Pearl started to get up and break through the crowd to go back to her room.

_"Oh, dear", _Pearl thought, _"I hope Wocky will be able to handle all of this commotion."_

~*~

Wocky had just walked into the front door of his house and started to walk up the stairs to his room.

When he got there he shut the door, took off his jacket and put it in his closet.

Then he flopped on his bed and started to think.

"_Man", _Wocky thought, _"I got invited to to her village! Now I'll be able to see her again."_

Then he frowned when he realized it was only for a week.

"_Oh, well, at least I'll still see her."_

He then got up and pulled out a suitcase from his closet and started to fill it with his clothes and toiletries, as well as his MP3 player and some of his comic books.

After he was done doing that, he went downstairs to tell his parents the news.

**

"Mom, Pops", Wocky said to his parents a little while later when he got to the family room.

"Yes, son?" Plum and Winfred asked.

"Y'know how Pearl went back to her village?"

"Yes."

"Well... Her folks kinda invited me to go down there to keep her company, so I'll be gone all next week."

"That's fine, sweetie", Plum said smiling, "Go have a good time."

Her smile then turned into a menacing glare as she threateningly sheathed her katana from the handle of her broom.

"_But no naughty business, you hear me, boy_?!"

Wocky gulped and said, "Y-Yes, Mom..."

"I don't think her timid little heart could take it", she added in a worried tone.

"I don't think he's got it in him", Winfred chimed in, "He'd be so awkward it'd be like-"

"Awright, shaddap!" Wocky said as his face burned red, "I ain't gonna pull none of _that_! I told her I was gonna wait 'til she was ready."

"Good boy", Plum said, "that's very noble of you."

"Never thought _you'd_ be noble", Winfred said, "but you've changed a lot since I quit the 'business'."

"I know", Plum said, "You've become more mature... Surprisingly."

"Me? _Mature_?!" Wocky said beaming, "_Really_?!"

"Sure", Plum answered, "I think you've grown up quite a bit since we started the bakery... And especially since you met Pearl."

"I guess", Wocky said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

He then began to leave the room saying, "G'night, I'm hittin' the sack."

**

When he got to his room, Wocky took off his clothes and climbed into his bed.

He started thinking again.

"_Don't worry, babe, next week I'll be back with ya... At least for a lil' while."_

He then turned on his side and yawned.

"_And maybe someday... Ya might..."_

Before he could finish his thought he fell asleep.

~*~

Pearl was also getting ready for bed.

She had put on her pajamas and climbed under the blanket of her cot and lied down.

"_Wocky", _she thought as she closed her eyes, _"I can't wait to feel your arms wrapped around me again... A-And to see your sweet smile..."_

She then drifted off to sleep as she was being carried off into a dream.

~*~

She saw herself in an abandoned building in the middle of the night, as some sort of superhero.

She was wearing a purple frilly outfit, carrying what seemed to be a magical staff of sorts.

She was trying to fight off monsters that were chasing after her.

Soon she stopped and held up her staff and started twirling it around in a dramatic fashion.

"Sparkling... Pearl... Shower!!!" Super Pearl shouted as magical glowing pearls started falling out of the sky, making the scene sparkle purple and white.

The monsters didn't even flinch as they continued to chase her.

"_Oh no", _Super Pearl thought worriedly, _"My attacks aren't working!"_

Soon she started to get tired and couldn't run anymore, and she dropped to her knees helplessly.

The monsters started to get closer and closer to her as she started to cry.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" Super Pearl cried as she covered her face.

As soon as the monsters tried to grab her, a loud crash was heard and glass started to fall from above.

The monsters looked up as a shadowy figure started to fall from above them, landing on his feet in front of Super Pearl when he came down to ground level.

When Super Pearl removed her hands from her face and looked up, she was amazed.

This figure looked like Wocky dressed in a black and white tuxedo and a red cape.

His hands were covered with white gloves that carried a cane with a small fox statue on it's tip for the handle.

His hair was smoothed back without his orange curl, his 'ears' remained, and his eyes were covered by a white mask.

"The Masked Kitsune", Super Pearl said dreamily.

The Masked Kitsune turned his head around to face her, and motioned to her to remain in her position.

She did as she was told.

Then he threw his cane, causing it to twirl in the air.

It hit the monsters, causing them to become _very _angry, and the cane came back to him like a boomerang.

The monsters roared and started to charge towards the pair.

The Masked Kitsune then quickly scooped up Super Pearl in his arms and started running out of the building.

Super Pearl clung onto him tightly as he carried her away, until the monsters eventually turned around and gave up.

They were now on a bridge in an unknown city.

The Masked Kitsune put Super Pearl down gently, and then they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you", Super Pearl said softly, clutching her staff shyly.

Then the Masked Kitsune bent down and kissed her.

Super Pearl blushed deeply and looked at him fondly as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Yay Wocky's gonna visit Kurain Village! :D**_

_**And I love Wocky's homies! They are so funny X3**_

_**I had fun writing Pearl's dream for this chapter. It was a parody of Sailor Moon in case it wasn't obvious enough ^_^**_

_**And for those who don't know 'kitsune' means 'fox' in Japanese.**_

_**Oh god I can't wait til all those little girls see Wocky! XD**_

_**Next chapter is on it's way!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter takes place a week later when Wocky comes to the village! :D**_

* * *

"Ms. Pearly", a voice said, "Wake up!"

Pearl slowly opened her eyes and looked to see Kumiko standing beside her.

"G-Good morning", Pearl said with a yawn.

"Mr. Walkie Talkie is coming today!" Kumiko said excitedly.

Pearl sat up and said, "I know, Kumiko..."

She then got up and began to pull out a clean kimono out of her trunk.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Ms. Pearly", Kumiko said as she left the room.

Soon Pearl got on her kimono and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

**

When she arrived, all the apprentices looked at her excitedly and scampered up to her.

"Ms. Pearly!" They said, "We can't wait to meet Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

Pearl got a bit flustered as the little girls followed her around as she was trying to make her plate of food.

They kept asking her questions about Wocky, and she just responded, "Why don't you ask him when he gets here?"

Soon Pearl was at her table nibbling on her food.

"You excited?" Maya asked as she sat down next to Pearl, "The apprentices sure are. They've been talking about Wocky nonstop since last week!"

Pearl smiled and said, "Uh huh, I can't wait to see him."

Maya laughed and said, "You and Wocky sure do make a cute couple, the way you fawn over each other and everything..."

Pearl blushed and said, "I guess so..."

Maya laughed again.

"Well, I hope he enjoys his stay here."

"Me, too", Pearl said, "But I hope he doesn't get overwhelmed when the girls want to ask him questions."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that", Maya said.

After a while they were done eating, and everyone went to the channeling chamber.

**

Pearl was now outside of the channeling chamber, tending to the apprentices waiting their turn to practice their channeling.

Soon Harumi walked up to her and asked, "Ms. Pearly, what made you want Mr. Walkie Talkie to be your special someone?"

"W-Well", Pearl said as her face went scarlet, "I-I guess because... E-Even though I found him to be scary when I first saw him... I-I looked past his appearance and background and found a good heart within him."

"He was _scary_, Ms. Pearly?" Harumi asked, "Why?"

Pearl hesitated. She didn't want to tell an eight year old girl her special someone used to be involved in organized crime.

"Well", Pearl answered, "His family used to do... Bad things."

"Like what, Ms. Pearly?"

"T-They used to... Hurt people."

"Oh, my!"

"But then, Wocky's family turned over a new leaf, for his sake. They didn't want him to be a part of that lifestyle anymore, so they decided to open up the bakery I mentioned before."

"Oh!"

"And now, they're good people."

"Yay!"

"But please, Harumi, don't tell the other girls about this. I don't want them to become afraid of him."

"OK, Ms. Pearly!" Harumi said as she scurried back over to her friends.

"_I didn't really want to tell her that", _Pearl thought, _"But as long as no one else finds out, everything will be fine."_

Soon Maya came out of the channeling chamber and said, "OK, guys, I think it's time we had a break. Our visitor is coming today so we gotta get ready!"

Then everybody left the chamber and hurried off and went their separate ways.

**

Maya and Pearl were now at Fey Manor, heading down the hallway leading to Pearl's room.

When they got there Pearl sat on her cot.

Maya didn't come in with her.

Instead, she poked her head in the doorway and said, "I'll be right back, Pearly, I gotta get something."

Pearl waited for about five minutes, until Maya showed up again carrying an extra cot, pillow, and blanket.

"What's that for?" Pearl asked.

Maya giggled and said, "Like you don't know, Pearly? It's for Wocky! Since there's no room in the other living quarters, he's gonna have to sleep in here with you."

Pearl's face went the deepest shade of red Maya had ever seen.

"O-O-Oh, m-my", Pearl said in a very shaky voice.

"Oh, Pearly", Maya said as she put her hand on Pearl's quivering shoulder, "Don't worry! I don't think he'll do anything... You know..."

Pearl blushed even more and said, "Mystic Maya!"

"Pearly, Pearly, Pearly", Maya said with a giggle, "Even though he's your special someone, you're still so shy!"

"Mystic Maya..."

"Just relax!"

Soon, Maya was done setting up Wocky's cot.

"I'll set it over here so he won't be too close", Maya said as she pushed the cot on the other side of the room.

Pearl sighed nervously.

Maya then took Pearl's hand and said, "C'mon, Pearly, let's go to the village square and walk around for a while."

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky was outside his home getting ready to leave for the train station, carrying his suitcase.

Plum was following behind him, worrying to death about him.

"Wocky, please be careful", she said, "mind your manners, now! You're going to meet Pearl's family, so-"

"I know, Mom", Wocky said as he put his suitcase in the trunk of his car, "I ain't gonna make her look bad."

"Alright", Plum said, "Just_ please_ behave yourself."

"_Awright, Mom_!" Wocky said irritably as he got in the driver's seat of the car.

As he put the key in the ignition and started it up, Plum stuck her head inside his window and said, "Don't you use that tone with me, young man!"

"Mom, I'm cool! I ain't gonna do nothin' stupid, I promise!"

Plum then took her head out the window and said, "Alright, son. See you next week, then, and don't forget to-"

"OK, Mom, I won't! Bye!"

Wocky then started to pull out of the driveway, and then turned the corner heading to the train station.

**

After Wocky had purchased his ticket for the train, he sat on a bench outside the train platform.

"_I'm on my way, gurl", _Wocky said, _"Don't ya worry."_

He then pulled out his phone and began to dial Pearl's number. He waited a few moments until he heard her voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, gurl", Wocky said, "I'm waitin' on the train right now, so I'll be there in a lil' while."

"_Really?! That's great! I can't wait to see you..."_

"Me either, gurl..."

Then out of nowhere a voice announced that the train for Kurain Village had arrived.

Wocky got up from the bench and started to head to the train platform.

"Yo, they just said the train's here. I'm gettin' on it right now."

"_Great!"_

"So, yeah, not much longer, gurl..."

_"Uh huh..."_

"Awright, gurl... I'll see ya later... My Lil' Angel."

_"OK... My little Fox Prince."_

Then they hung up as Wocky boarded the train.

**

Pearl sighed dreamily with her hands on her cheeks.

"I know _that _look", Maya said, "He's on the way, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

Suddenly a swarm of girls came over to where Maya and Pearl were and gasped.

"Mr. Walkie Talkie is coming _right now_?!" They exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes", Maya said, "So don't try to badger him _too _much when he gets here!"

"OK, Mystic Maya!" They said obediently.

They then scattered, talking excitedly among themselves about Wocky.

"Wow", Pearl said, "I didn't think Wocky would be _this _popular!"

"Well", Maya said, "He _is _your special someone, and they are so happy you have one. It totally reminds me of you when you were that age."

Pearl blushed.

"I didn't act like _that_!"

"Uh huh", Maya said, "Even Nick would say the same thing."

"I guess so", Pearl said.

Then Maya and Pearl started walking back to Fey Manor.

**

When they got there, Pearl was heading to her room.

"I'm gonna go rest for a while", she said, "Wake me up when Wocky gets here."

"Don't you worry about that", Maya said, "It'll be a madhouse of screaming girls to do that for me."

Pearl giggled and said, "I'm sure... Well, I'll see you later, Mystic Maya."

"OK, Pearly", Maya said as she headed out the room.

**

Pearl lied down on her cot and sighed as she saw the spare cot on the other side of the room.

"_I-I can't believe we're going to sleep in the same room", _she thought, _"I-I wonder..."_

Pearl had fallen asleep before she could finish her thought.

~*~

Wocky was on the train with his MP3 player in his ear with his head on the window.

He looked out of it and sighed.

"_How much longer?!" _He thought, _"I can't wait no more!"_

Soon the conductor announced the train had arrived at Kurain Village.

"_Hell yeah!" _He thought as he dashed off the train, _"I'm comin' for ya, babe!"_

He ran excitedly out of the train platform, eventually reaching the exit of the train station.

He turned a corner and saw a bus stop where people were waiting to get to the village.

He waited for a few moments until the bus arrived.

Wocky got on the bus impatiently and sat down, tapping his foot anxiously.

"_Hurry up, hurry up, gawd dammit, hurry up!"_

**

Fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped near the entrance to Kurain Village.

"_Finally!" _Wocky thought as he ran off the bus, hitting people as his suitcase swung around in his hand, _"Don't worry, gurl, I'm on my way!"_

~*~

Meanwhile, the apprentices and Maya stood at the entrance to the village, waiting for Wocky.

"Where is he, Mystic Maya?!" The girls asked.

"He's coming, don't worry", Maya responded.

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone running and panting.

A few moments later Wocky appeared, skidding on his feet as he stood outside the village gates.

When he turned around, his eyes grew wide when he saw _tons _of little girls staring at him.

The apprentices' eyes grew wide and they shrieked excitedly, "Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

They then started to swarm around him giggling and their faces tinted red.

Wocky stood there shocked and confused about all these girls swooning over him.

"You're even _cuter_ in person, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

"That's a cute jacket you're wearing!"

"You're _soooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeee~_!!"

"You're _so_ tall!"

"You have funny hair!"

"Can I touch your kitty ears?"

"Ms. Pearly is_ sooooo_ lucky!"

"Ms. Pearly says you work at a 'bakery'!"

"Will you make a cake for us, Mr. Walkie Talkie?"

Wocky started to get uncomfortable as these girls were starting to cling onto his arms and legs.

"Woah, hang on there, lil' gurls!" Wocky said as he struggled to break free.

The girls giggled hysterically.

"Your voice sounds funny!"

"It makes you even _cuter_!"

"Your voice is _sooooo _cute, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

"Now I see why Ms. Pearly goes all red when she talks to you!"

"Get offa me!" Wocky said, trying not to lose his temper.

Maya then whistled loudly and said, "Alright, that's enough!"

Then the girls let go of Wocky and went back to Maya obediently.

Wocky sighed of relief as he walked into the village toward Maya.

"You the head of this place?" Wocky asked.

"Yes, I am", Maya said, "I'm Maya Fey, Pearly's cousin. She's told me a lot about you, Wocky."

She then shook Wocky's hand.

"What's with all these gurls?" Wocky asked further.

"Well, these are the students of the channeling school", Maya answered, "You see, the village is really only women and girls."

Wocky's eyes went wide in horror.

"W-W-W-What?! Y-Ya mean... I'm the _only_ guy here?!"

"Pretty much", Maya said.

"Where'd all the guys go?"

"Well, there were men living here, but they weren't treated as important as the women, since they couldn't become channelers, so they just left. It's been that way for a long time."

Wocky was totally freaking out; he was in a village of only women!

Suddenly Wocky asked, "Where's Pearl?"

"She's at Fey Manor in her room, taking a nap", Maya said, "I'll go get her."

Then she turned around and headed down the path back to Fey Manor, with a few of the apprentices following her.

**

When Maya got to Pearl's room, she saw that Pearl was still asleep.

"Mr. Walkie Talkie is here!" The little girls shouted excitedly.

Pearl quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"W-What?!"

"He's at the village square waiting for you, Ms. Pearly!"

Pearl quickly got up and practically ran out of the room.

**

Wocky was sitting on a bench in the village square with a swarm of girls still staring at him with sparkly eyes and giggling.

"So, y'all Pearl's cousins or somethin'?" Wocky asked them.

"I guess you could say that", they said dreamily with a giggly tone.

"Well, I'm glad y'all approve of me, I guess", Wocky said.

"Of _course _we do, Mr. Walkie Talkie", the girls said, "You're Ms. Pearly's special someone!"

"And your _sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuteeeeeee_~"

Soon the girls started climbing on him trying to snuggle with him.

Wocky sat nervously still and let them, since he didn't want them to hate him for Pearl's sake.

"You're so warm, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

"I bet Ms. Pearly_ loves_ hugging you!"

"You smell like sugar and frosting!"

"That probably because he works at a 'bakery'!"

_These lil' gurls are all ova me", _Wocky thought nervously as the girls were snuggling him and touching his face and hair.

"You have a _really_ cute face, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

"You look like a kitty!"

"He even has _whiskers_!"

"No, Ms. Pearly said he's a fox."

"Oh, yeah!"

"His orange hair curl _does _look like a fox's tail."

Soon Wocky saw Maya and Pearl coming up the path towards the square.

"Pearl!" Wocky called out as he broke free of the girls, making a mad dash towards her.

Maya moved out of Pearl's way so Wocky could reach her.

"Wocky!" Pearl called back, holding out her arms anticipating a hug.

When Wocky got her he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her, then lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"My Lil' Angel!" Wocky said happily as he put Pearl down gently and kissing her again.

"My little Fox Prince", Pearl said softly as she kissed him back.

The apprentices sighed dreamily.

"Well then", Maya said as she took Wocky's suitcase, "Let's show you to your living quarters."

Maya then lead Wocky to Fey Manor, while he was holding Pearl's hand.

Pearl blushed when she though of him being in her room.

**

"Here we are", Maya said as she sat Wocky's suitcase suitcase next to his cot.

"I gotta sleep on a cot?" Wocky asked flatly as he looked at it blankly.

"Well, yeah", Maya answered, "We're traditional, you know."

Wocky sighed.

When he turned his head and saw the other cot he asked, "Um, ma'am?"

"Yes?" Maya asked.

"Who's cot is that?"

"Oh, it's Pearly's! You two are gonna share a room, 'cause there's no room for you anywhere else!"

Wocky's face went deep red, as did Pearl's.

They looked at each other nervously.

"_Woah, man!" _Wocky thought, _"I ain't neva slept with her before! Oh gawd, this is gonna be so awkward..."_

"_He's going to see me in my pajamas", _Pearl thought nervously, _"A-And... I-I don't even want to think about what he wears..."_

Then Maya started showing Wocky around the room, telling him where things were.

"The phone is here, but I don't think you'll need it since you have your own..."

"... The bathroom is over there...."

"... Oh! If you need anything just ask Pearly and she'll come find me, OK?"

"Awright", Wocky said as he started to unpack his suitcase.

"OK, then, I'll be back in a moment", Maya said as she left the room.

Pearl sat on her cot and watched him.

"Gurl", Wocky said, "Those lil' gurls were _attackin'_ me, man!"

Pearl giggled and said, "How so?"

"They were touchin' me and tellin' me how cute I was."

"But you are cute."

Wocky blushed and said, "R-Really?!"

Pearl had never really told him things like that before, since she was so shy and all.

"Uh huh. You're pretty cute for someone of your caliber."

Wocky started to twirl his hair with his finger shyly.

"A-Aww, gurl... I-I ain't cute!"

Yes, you are... You're being cute right now..."

Wocky blushed even more.

Pearl then started to walk over towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around him as she sat in his lap.

Wocky shuddered at this. She'd _never _been like this with him before.

Then Pearl put her chin on his shoulder and started stroking his hair, making him shudder even more.

"That's what I like about you", she whispered coyly in his ear, "My... Cute... _Handsome_... Fox Prince..."

Wocky's body set on fire at her words and felt an odd warm sensation spread through him.

When he felt it settle he jumped up and turned his back to Pearl, making her topple over on the floor.

Pearl looked at him bewildered and confused as she said, "Wocky, what's wrong?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Nothin', g-g-gurl", Wocky stuttered.

"_Oh my fuggin' gawd", _Wocky thought, _"I-I can't believe... S-She... M-Made me... Oh thank gawd she didn't notice!"_

Soon Maya came back into the room, seeing Wocky and Pearl's awkward situation.

"Um", Maya said, "Is everything OK in here?"

"Y-Yes, Mystic Maya", Pearl said.

Wocky stood silent, his back still turned.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner, then", Maya said as she left the room.

When she was gone, Pearl went up to Wocky and wrapped her arms around him again, this time from behind.

"Wocky", Pearl said in a sugary sweet tone, "Tell me what's wrong..."

This Wocky's 'situation' even worse as he yelped and fell into a heap on the floor, hugging his knees against himself, trying to hide it.

This made Pearl finally realize what was wrong with him and she blushed wildly.

She bent down and said, "I-I'm sorry, Wocky, I-I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's awright, gurl", Wocky said as he still hugged his knees.

"W-Well", Pearl said, trying to change the subject, "S-Shall we just... Go for a walk around the village, then?"

Wocky slowly got up and said, "A-Awright, gurl..."

He then took her hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Holy lord those girls LOVE Wocky! X3 *coughfangirlscough***_

_***In Goofy's voice* Oooh weee that thar Pearly sure got flurty, didn't she? A-HYUCK! XD**_

_**Wow, this chapter was very dodgy at the end! _**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OK peeps we're getting into the first night of Wocky being at the village. Let's just say things get a little crazy...**_

* * *

Later that evening, Wocky and Pearl were sitting on a bench in the village square watching the sun go down.

Wocky had his arm around her, while Pearl had her arms wrapped around his torso with her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a while since we've been together like this", Pearl said, "It's... Nice."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I missed havin' ya cuddlin' up to me like ya doin' now."

Pearl giggled and said, "Me too..."

They then sat silent, enjoying each other's company.

Soon they heard a voice call out, "Ms. Pearly, Mr. Walkie Talkie, dinner's ready!"

The couple let go of each other as Wocky took Pearl's hand and headed to the dining hall.

**

When they got there, Pearl showed Wocky to where to prepare his plate.

After they were done getting their plates they sat together at an empty table.

As they began to eat they started to talk to each other.

"How do like our cooking?" Pearl asked.

Wocky was quickly devouring his meal as he said, "It's amazin', gurl!"

"Wocky, slow down", Pearl said, "And please, don't talk with your mouth full."

He then swallowed and said, "Aww, gurl, ya startin' to sound like my mom!"

Pearl giggled.

They then went silent again as they finished eating.

"Wocky?" Pearl asked a few moments later.

"Yeah, gurl?" Wocky responded.

"H-How... How do you feel about sharing a room with me?"

Wocky blushed as he said, "I-It's awright, I guess..."

He then started to inch closer to Pearl and put his arms around her, touching noses with her.

"I'll be able to protect ya from the Boogeyman", he whispered, "And all them otha bad nighttime monstas..."

Pearl blushed at Wocky's sudden display of affection.

"W-Wocky", Pearl said softly with a light giggle, "N-Not in front of everyone..."

Wocky then started to run his hands through her hair slowly.

"I don't care", he whispered even lower, "Right now, the only one I'm seein' is you."

Pearl blushed even more.

"...W-Wocky..."

"... Pearl..."

Then Wocky leaned in and started to kiss her passionately.

Maya gasped when she saw this at her position nearby and tried to get the apprentices to look away, but to no avail.

The older girls around Pearl's age were whispering to each other about how lucky she was.

Wocky and Pearl continued kissing, completely unaware of the people watching them.

After a few minutes Wocky broke the kiss and whispered, "Ya gettin' betta at kissin'... My Lil' Angel..."

Pearl kissed him again briefly and said, "T-Thank you..."

"Oh, my!" A voice called out.

Wocky and Pearl turned around to see the whole dining hall staring at them with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

They then let go of each other and looked at them innocently.

Maya then rushed over to their table and said, "Ooooh weee, Pearly! I didn't know you knew how to kiss like _that_!"

Pearl blushed and looked down.

She then looked at Wocky and said, "You better not be teaching her anything naughty, _you_ _foxy boy_, _you_!"

Wocky also blushed and put his head in his hands.

Maya suddenly laughed and said, "Oh, I'm just kidding!"

A few minutes later dinner hour was over, and everyone was heading to their living quarters to get ready for bedtime.

**

Wocky and Pearl were walking down the hallways of Fey Manor, on their way to their room.

"_Uh oh", _Pearl thought, _"He's going to see me in my... pajamas..."_

"_Oh, gawd", _Wocky thought, _"She's gonna see m-my-"_

His thought was interrupted by Pearl saying, "I'm going to talk to Mystic Maya for a bit."

She then got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose.

"I'll meet up with you later."

"OK, gurl", Wocky said as he headed down the hall to Pearl's room, and Pearl headed the opposite direction to Maya's.

**

When Pearl arrived in Maya's room, she sat down with her on her cot and started to have a conversation.

"What's up, Pearly?" Maya asked.

"I-I wanted to apologize about what me and Wocky did back there-"

"It's alright, Pearly! I understand you and him are each other's special someones, and that's what special someones do, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Just don't worry about it!"

Maya then leaned into Pearl and whispered in her ear, "Just do that sort of thing with him in private OK? I don't want the apprentices' minds getting any more... Corrupted, you know."

Pearl blushed and said, "A-Alright..."

She then began to leave the room as she said, "Goodnight, Mystic Maya."

"Goodnight, Pearly", Maya said.

**

Pearl was walking down the hallway again, heading to her room.

"_I can't believe that happened", _she thought, _"But I'm glad Mystic Maya didn't get mad at Wocky about it. She seemed to just... Play it off..."_

Soon she got to her door.

"_I wonder if Wocky's here yet", _Pearl thought again as she reached for the door handle.

When she opened it, she was greeted by a shocking sight.

Wocky was standing inside of her room by his cot with his back turned, wearing nothing but his 'gangsta' Blue Badger boxers.

Pearl blushed wildly, went wide eyed and put her hands over her mouth, gasping silently.

"_...O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Oh M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-y..."_

"_... P-P-Please, d-don't turn around..."_

He turned around, with his head to the side with his eyes looking in some sort of hand-held mirror grooming himself.

Pearl averted her eyes to the floor to avoid making eye contact with him.

She then slowly looked back up at him, still blushing like mad.

Wocky had a somewhat muscular frame, but he didn't have abs or anything like that.

Pearl was glad to notice that he didn't have any trace of body hair.

Then she noticed the pink scar that went down his chest.

_"That must have been from when he was shot", _Pearl thought.

Wocky still didn't seem to notice her standing in the doorway as he continued to comb his hair.

A few moments later he stopped and put his comb away in his suitcase.

He then started to take out a headband and put it on his head, smoothing down his orange curl.

"_He must use that so his curl doesn't get messed up", _Pearl thought again.

Then Wocky stretched and yawned as he turned his head around to where Pearl was.

When he saw her he got wide eyed.

"Ack!" Wocky yelped, almost jumping out of his skin, "G-Gurl! H-How long have ya been watchin' me?"

"L-L-Long e-enough", Pearl said nervously.

Suddenly he got a foxy grin on his face as he said, "... I guess ya impress by this..."

Wocky then started posing, showing off his muscles.

"... _Hawt_ bod o' mine..."

Pearl was pretty much burning red at this point.

He then walked slowly toward Pearl and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be shy, gurl", he whispered, "Ya lucky, havin' a big, strong man like me 'round."

Pearl couldn't have gotten any redder.

He then lead Pearl into the room, still with his arms around her.

When they got inside he let go of her, went to sit on his cot and pulled out one of his comic books.

Pearl then grabbed her pajamas out of her trunk and said, "I-I-I'm going to go change", then went inside the bathroom and shut the door.

As she put on her nighttime clothes, her face was still red and felt completely stupefied.

"_I-I can't believe I just saw that", _Pearl thought nervously, _"H-He's practically... N-N-Naked!"_

She was finally done putting her pajamas on, slowly and nervously opening the door.

Wocky still had his face in his comic book when Pearl cautiously walked to her cot and sat down.

Pearl looked at him shyly as he picked his head up and locked eyes with her, smiling.

She then looked away from him and giggled nervously.

"What's the matta, gurl?" Wocky asked as he walked to Pearl's cot and sat with her, "Ya were gonna see me like this eventually, y'know."

Pearl blushed as she looked at him and said, "I-I guess so..."

He then wrapped his arm around her and said, "Ya got cute 'jamas, gurl."

She blushed even more.

"U-Um... Y-You, too, Wocky..."

"Oh,_ these_?"Wocky asked as he looked down at his boxers.

"They got the Gangsta Blue Badger on 'em, jus' like my shirt."

"I-I see..."

"I got ones with lil' foxes on 'em too, if ya curious."

Pearl turned red again.

"T-That's nice..."

Then they sat silent for a few moments.

Suddenly, something strange came over Pearl as she wrapped her arms around Wocky's torso and laying her head on his chest.

Wocky flinched a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then she looked up at him.

"You know", Pearl whispered in a coy tone as she started to touch Wocky's face, "I _am _lucky to have such a..."

Then her hands slowly started to move from his face, down his neck and eventually stopping at his chest.

Wocky was burning red as she was doing this.

"_... Big...."_

Pearl was leaning closer to his face as her voice got softer and softer.

"_... Strong... Handsome man like you around..."_

She then pressed her lips against his.

Wocky sat there bewildered and amazed by Pearl's sudden boldness that he'd never seen before.

She pulled away a few moments later.

"G-Gurl", Wocky said shakily, "H-How come ya been actin' so bold with me lately?"

"Because, you're my special someone", Pearl whispered in his ear, "And that's what special someones do, right?"

"I-I guess..."

"And I haven't seen you in _so _long, so..."

"O-Oh, right..."

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

"Oh, no... Mystic Maya...."

Pearl then let go of Wocky and pretended to act innocent.

Wocky scrambled back to his cot and put his comic book up in his face pretending to read it.

Soon Maya came into the room and said, "Lights out, you two."

Pearl then got up and turned out the light, leaving a few night lights glowing nearby, and then sat back down.

Maya then looked at and said playfully, "And no being naughty, _Mr. Foxy Boy_!"

Wocky and Pearl both blushed.

"A-Awright, ma'am", Wocky said.

"Mystic Maya", Pearl said in an embarrased tone.

Then Maya walked out of the room saying, "Goodnight."

After she was gone they each got into their cots, putting the covers over them.

Pearl turned over and looked at Wocky facing her on the other side of the room.

"Goodnight... My little Fox Prince", she said to him.

"G'night... My Lil' Angel", he responded.

Wocky watched Pearl slowly close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

"_She's so cute lookin' when she's sleepin'", _he thought.

Suddenly he had an impulse come over him as he climbed out of his cot and quietly pushed it across the room until it touched Pearl's.

"_There", _Wocky thought again, _"Much betta."_

He then got back under his covers and put his arm around the sleeping Pearl.

He kissed her on the forehead and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**WOCKY FANSERVICE! *0* (Sorry I couldn't resist)**_

_**And oh my Pearl is getting a lot more comfortable with Wocky, eh?**_

_**I giggled like an insane fangirl the whole time I was writing this XD**_

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 2 of Wocky's visit with Pearl, and the beginning of a subplot! :D**_

* * *

The next morning, Wocky and Pearl were still sleeping close to each other, caught in sweet dreams about one another.

The sun started to seep into the room, eventually shining down on the couple.

Pearl was the first to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Wocky sleeping beside her with his face only inches apart from hers.

She smiled sweetly and put her arms around him, as if trying to keep warm. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

A few minutes later, Wocky opened his eyes and noticed Pearl snuggled up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Mmm..."

Wocky jumped a bit as Pearl opened her eyes, preparing for a shocked reaction, but she just smiled at him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he touched her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Mornin', Lil' Angel", he said softly.

Pearl then reached out and touched his face as well.

"Good morning, little Fox Prince", she said softly as she kissed him.

They laid there silently after that, staring into each other's eyes fondly.

A few moments later, they heard someone come into the room saying in a singsong voice, "_Oh, Pearly~... Foxy Boy~... Time to get up~..."_

The pair looked up to see Maya standing in the doorway smirking.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything", she said.

Wocky and Pearl quickly let go of each other and sat up.

"M-Ma'am, I c-can explain!" Wocky said, "I-I was j-jus'-"

"I heard a loud noise last night", Pearl said, cutting him off, "And I was _soooo_ scared..."

She then pulled Wocky close to her.

"So he moved his cot closer to mine so he could protect me."

"Nice save, gurl", Wocky whispered in her ear.

"I see", Maya said, "Well, you two better get dressed or you'll miss breakfast!"

Wocky quickly jumped up when he heard the word 'breakfast' and grabbed his clothes, heading to the bathroom to put them on.

Maya giggled, looked at Pearl and said, "Is he always this excited about food?"

"Yes", Pearl said, also giggling, "He really enjoys a good meal!"

Maya then laughed and said, "Well, that's good! Though it _is _a bit strange he manages to keep his physique despite how gluttonous he seems to be."

"He says it's because he's always moving."

"I'll say! He's very energetic!"

"I know."

Soon Wocky came back out in his usual shirt, baggy jeans, and jacket.

"C'mon, gurl", he said, "Go get dressed before all the good stuff is gone!"

Pearl then grabbed her kimono from her trunk and headed to the bathroom.

"So", Maya said to Wocky, "I guess you really love Pearly, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"How long have you two known each other again?"

"I met her back in May, but we didn't start goin' out til a month lata."

"So... About three or four months then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know, I'm glad Pearly found you."

"Huh?"

"For the longest time, Pearly always dreamed of finding her special someone, and when she found you, her dream came true."

Wocky twirled his hair and said, "Y-Yeah, she told me about that already."

"I hope you and her stay together... She really loves you, Wocky, I can feel it!"

"I know..."

They sat silent for a moment.

Then Maya suddenly said, "... I-I know this might be a bit sudden, but... H-Have you ever thought of... You know... _Marrying _her?"

Wocky went wide eyed and blushed madly.

"W-What?!"

"Would you marry Pearly?"

Wocky sat silent.

"I-I dunno, ma'am", he said a few moments later, "I've been engaged before, about a year ago to some otha gurl... B-But we ended up breakin' it off six months lata, when she got locked up."

Maya remembered Pearl telling her that story.

"I see", she said, "So I guess you wanna wait then?"

"Yeah... I gotta think it through... I don't wanna repeat _that _again..."

"Well, I hope it happens someday... Pearly would be _so _happy with you, I know it!"

Wocky blushed and twirled his hair again.

"I hope so too, ma'am, but right now, I wanna wait til the right time."

Maya then patted Wocky on the head saying, "Oooh, you're so sweet! No wonder Pearly fell for you like a ton of bricks!"

Wocky blushed even more and laughed bashfully.

Pearl finally came out of the bathroom wearing her kimono.

Wocky then walked up to her and took her hand.

"C'mon, gurl", he said, "Let's go get some chow!"

"O-OK", she said as they walked out of the room.

Maya stood there watching the couple leave.

"_Wow", _she thought_, "It would be _so _amazing if they got married... I think he would make a great husband for Pearly..."_

She then sighed.

"_But, I'm not sure if it would ever happen... It would be nice, though."_

The she walked out of the room, having a bit of distance between her and the pair.

**

At the dining hall, everyone was eating their breakfast, chatting among themselves.

Wocky and Pearl sat at the same spot as at dinner last night, having a conversation.

"I-I'm sorry I embarrassed ya in front of ya cousin", Wocky said apologetically.

"I-It's OK", Pearl said, "She doesn't mind at all. She's happy for us."

"I-I guess..."

"I hope she didn't think we... Y'know..."

Pearl blushed and said, "O-Oh no, of course not! I already told her we weren't... Doing _that_..."

"Oh."

They then sat silent and continued to eat.

Wocky started to think about what Maya said about him and Pearl getting married.

"_I-I dunno if I could do it", _he thought, _"After all that shit with Alita... I-I'm kinda unsure if I even wanna get hitched now... B-But..."_

He then sighed.

"_... I love Pearl... A-And y'know...Her cousin got me to thinkin'..."_

He then looked at Pearl as she was eating.

"_M-Maybe I should go along with it... B-But not right now..."_

Pearl then lifted her head up and said, "You OK, Wocky?"

Wocky then shook his head and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm awright.... I was jus' thinkin'."

"Oh? About what?"

He blushed heavily and said, "Umm, n-nothin'... Jus' 'bout... H-How good this food is!"

He then stuffed his mouth with food and swallowed.

"O-Oh, I see", Pearl said.

Soon Maya came over to their table and said, "You two lovebirds enjoying your meal?"

They both blushed as they nodded.

"Good!" Maya then sighed and said, "You guys look so cute together..."

She then went up to Wocky and seemed to inspect him.

"I never thought my little Pearly would pick someone like you as her special someone..."

He looked at her nervously.

"...When she was little, she always talked about finding someone like Nick..."

Pearl looked down and blushed.

"... And I was kinda shocked when she first told me the special someone she found was a mobster's son..."

Wocky himself then looked down.

"... But now that I've finally met you in person, Wocky..."

When Wocky looked back up Maya grabbed his cheeks and pinched them, pulling his face a little.

"I think you're just the cutest thing I've ever seen, with your little catlike face!"

Wocky looked at Pearl as if to say, "Help!"

"And you're such a sweetie too, which is kinda weird for someone who came from the gangster life..."

Wocky's face was extremely red by the time Maya let him go.

Pearl giggled and said, "Mystic Maya!"

Maya then walked away from the table saying, "You two better say together, or there will be some very sad little girls on our hands!"

_"Don't worry 'bout that", _Wocky thought as she walked away, _"'Cause someday... Pearl might become my wife."_

**

A few hours later, Wocky and Pearl were walking around the village square, holding hands and watching the young girls play.

"Mystic Maya's really taken a liking to you", Pearl said, "You've definitely got her seal of approval!"

"I know", Wocky agreed, "I'm glad."

They then went to sit down on a bench nearby and continued to talk.

"Y'know, nobody's called me cute before I met you", Wocky said, "Well... Alita did, but that don't count."

Pearl giggled and said, "Well, Mystic Maya was right about what she said about you!"

Wocky blushed and said, "I-I guess..."

They then sat silent for a few moments, until Wocky's phone rang.

"Man, who's that?!" He said as he pulled out his phone from his coat pocket.

"Yo."

_"Yo, man, dis Dino! Al and Rick are here too!"_

Wocky groaned as he said, "Whadda_ you_ guys want?"

"_Ya see", _Dino said, _"We was gettin' bored sittin' here in da food court, an' we was wonderin' how you's was doin'."_

"I'm just fine, _Dean_", Wocky said angrily through his teeth.

"_Donchu call me dat!"_

"Man, doncha know ya interruptin' my date with Pearl?"

Dino snickered and said, _"Oh, really?"  
_

"Yeah, ya meathead!"

"_Hey, I ain't no meathead!"_

"Shaddap!"

"_Gimme da phone, Dino!"_ Alfonse said in the background, trying to take his phone from his hand.

"_Yo, Wocky, so ya at dat village that lil' Pearly dame lives at?"_

"Uh... Yeah."

_"W-Well... D-Do they got any more lil' dames like 'er?"_

Wocky got a sweat drop on his face and groaned.

"U-Uh... Yeah, they do."

Alfonse then said to Dino and Ricardo, _"They got more of 'em!"_

"_Man, Al, whadda ya thinkin'?!" _Richardo said.

"_They ain't gonna wanna talk to a coupla thugs like us!" _Dino said.

"_But Wocky's got one of 'em", _Alfonse said, _"So we might get jus' as lucky, y'know?"_

"_I-I guess", _Dino said as he took his phone back.

_"Hey, Wocky?"  
_

"Yeah?"

"_I want ya to find us each one o' dem lil' dames."_

"No way, man!"

"_Please?"_

"Man, donchu pull _that_ shit on me, Dino!"

"_C'mon, man, you's got a gurl, why can't we have one?"  
_

Wocky groaned as he said, "Awright, awright, Dino! I'll find ya one!"

Dino then looked over to the other guys and said, _"He's gonna find us all gurls!"_

They then started snickering gleefully.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked.

"My homies are beggin' me to let them talk to some of ya friends", Wocky said.

"I see", Pearl said again as she and Wocky stood up and started walking around.

"I'm gonna find yours first, Dino", Wocky said into the phone.

Dino snickered in response.

"_He's gonna do me first!" _He said to his friends.

_"Aww, dat ain't fair!" _Alfonse and Ricardo said.

Wocky and Pearl continued to look around the square, until they spotted a girl sitting on a bench by herself, picking petals off a flower.

"Hey, he might like_ her_", Wocky said to Pearl, "You know her, gurl?"

"Uh huh", Pearl said, "That's my friend, Natsumi. She's very quiet and mostly keeps to herself, as you can see."

Natsumi was twenty years old with long black hair and round light brown eyes.

She was very small framed, standing at only five feet three inches.

They both approached her slowly.

When Natsumi picked her head up, she looked at Pearl and smiled shyly.

"Hello, Natsumi", Pearl said to her when they reached her.

".... H-Hello, Pearl", Natsumi said in her very small voice.

"Ooooh man, Dino", Wocky said into the phone, "I think I found a_ really _cute one for ya!"

"_L-Lemme talk to 'er, Wocky!" Dino said excitedly._

"I-I dunno... She's real quiet like, Pearl says."

_"I dun care! Jus' lemme talk to 'er, man!"_

"Awright, awright!"

Wocky then said to Natsumi, "My homie wants to talk to ya."

Natsumi looked at Pearl nervously.

"Go on, Natsumi", Pearl said, "Wocky's friend is probably nice just like him, don't worry!"

Natsumi blushed deeply and said, "... O-Oh... A-Alright..."

She then took Wocky's phone from him nervously.

"... H-H-Hello?"

Dino's heart did a humongous back flip when he heard her voice.

"_Yo, gurl, ya voice is cute!"_

"Eep!" Natsumi yelped when she heard Dino big, deep voice.

She then started to tremble heavily.

"_H-Hey, lil' gurl, I-I didn't mean to spook ya!"_

Natsumi didn't respond.

"_... S-So... I-I guess ya don't like me, huh?"_

Natsumi continued to quiver like a little puppy.

Wocky and Pearl watched her nervously.

"_... C-Can I at least have ya name? Mine's Dean, but everybody calls me Dino."_

"... N-N-N... N-Natsumi..."

"_Natsumi, huh? That's real exotic, I like it!"_

Natsumi blushed and said, "... T-T-Thank y-y-you..."

"_N-No prob... H-Hey, could ya lemme talk to Wocky for a sec?"_

"... O-O-OK..."

She then gave Wocky back his phone.

"So, ya like her, man?" He asked Dino.

"_Y-Yeah, man, she sounds like a cutie! C-Could ya send me a photo o' 'er? I-I wanna make sure what I see is jus' as beautiful as it sounds..."_

Alfonse and Ricardo started snickering.

"_Uh oh, _Dino's_ got it now!" _They both said.

"_Shaddap, ya knuckleheads!" _Dino yelled with his face burning red.

Wocky then held his phone up in front of Natsumi and took a picture of her.

He then sent it to Dino's phone.

When Dino got the photo he went even redder and his eyes went wide.

_"... S-She's so pretty, man... A-An' real lil', too..."_

Alfonse and Ricardo quickly flocked over to him to see his new object of affection.

"_Woah, Dino!" _Alfonse said, _"She's _sooo_ tiny, man! You'd be like a giant to 'er!"_

"_She probly only goes up to ya waist!" _Ricardo said.

"_I know, man", _Dino said.

He then gave his phone to Alfonse and said, _"Take my pitcha, Al, I wanna show 'er what I look like!"_

"_Aiite, man, whateva ya say", _Alfonse said as he backed up and held up the phone.

Dino then got up from the table and stood up.

He then did a pose and smiled.

_"Ya such a cheeseball, Dino", _Alfonse said as he took the photo, then sending it to Wocky.

When Wocky got the picture he snickered.

Dino was also twenty years old, and he was the biggest of Wocky and his friends, towering over them at six feet five inches.

He had a very large, muscular frame with black slicked back hair that curled at the nape of his neck.

His eyes were dark brown and narrow, much like Wocky's.

Dino wore a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt, with black leather pants with chains on them to match.

His shoes were, you guessed it, black leather boots.

"Here ya go, Natsumi", Wocky said when he gave her his phone back.

When she saw Dino's picture her face went even redder and trembled even more.

"... U-U-U-Um..."

"What's wrong, ya don't like him?" Wocky asked.

"... H-H-He's... B-B... B-B-Big..."

"Well, yeah... He's the biggest of all us guys! Nobody messes with us with him 'round!"

Pearl looked at the photo herself and said, "He doesn't look _that _scary, Natsumi! He's Wocky's friend, so he's probably not _that _bad!"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "He may look like a giant brute, but he turns into a real creampuff when he lays eyes on a cute gurl."

Natsumi looked down nervously.

"Jus' give him a chance, gurl", Wocky said, "He's really likin' ya!"

Natsumi eased up slightly, smiled a little and said, "... O-Oh... A-Alright... H-He does s-seem... K-Kind of... C-Cute."

Pearl giggled and said, "That's great, Natsumi! I think you've got a potential special someone on your hands!"

Natsumi blushed and said, "... M-M-Maybe, s-so..."

Wocky then handed the phone back to Natsumi and said, "Here ya go."

Natsumi took the phone again.

"_So, whadda ya think, lil' gurl? Ya like watcha see?"_

"... I-I g-guess so..."

Dino looked over to Alfonse and Ricardo and said, _"She guesses so!"_

"_Yeah, Dino, get 'er, man!" _Alfonse said.

"_If things go all smooth like, she'll be ya gurl in no time!"_ Ricardo said.

Dino then went back to Natsumi.

"_T-Thanks, I guess... S-So... How old are ya?"_

"... Twenty..."

"_Hey, me too! Uh... Do ya mind if I call ya Sumi? Or Nat?"_

"... N-No, n-not at all... D-Dino..."

Dino pretty much melted when he heard her say his name.

"_A-Aiite... H-Hey, Nat?"_

"... Y-Yes?"

"_I-I'm gonna text my address to Wocky's phone, so you's can write it down so we can send each otha lettas an' stuff..."_

Natsumi blushed and said, "... OK..."

By now a whole bunch of girls were flocked around Wocky, Pearl, and Natsumi as they heard the news of Natsumi talking to Wocky's friend.

"Oh, my, Ms. Natsumi", one of the younger girls said, "You're gonna get a special someone, too?!"

"I heard he's Mr. Walkie Talkie's friend!"

"Ssssssh!" Pearl said, trying to calm down the girls.

"... W-Well", Natsumi said to Dino, "... I-I can't wait to send you a letter..."

"_Me eitha, Nat... W-Well, I gotta go now... I'll talk to ya lata."_

"... OK... Bye..."

"_Bye, lil' gurl."_

When Dino hung up she gave Wocky his phone back.

"So, ya like him, Natsumi?" He asked.

"... Y-Yes", Natsumi said shyly.

"Congratulations, Ms. Natsumi!" The young apprentices said.

Pearl then hugged Wocky and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You helped a good friend of mine come out of her shell", Pearl answered, "... Well, if only a little."

"Y-Yeah, well, Dino's been wantin' a gurl for a long time, and he hadn't had much luck... They would always tell him he was too big."

"Aww", Pearl said sympathetically.

"Oh, boy, I almost forgot, Natsumi", Wocky said, "When ya meet Dino in person for the first time, he's probly gonna wanna get all cuddly, so don't freak out on 'em, OK? He's real sensitive, but don't tell him I said that, awright?"

Natsumi blushed again and said, "... A-Alright..."

"Yay, now Ms. Pearly _and _Ms. Natsumi have special someones!" The little girls cheered.

The older girls started asking Wocky if he had more friends so they could have special someones too.

"Uh, yeah, I do. Alfonse and Ricardo... I-I'm gonna hafta let them take their pick from the lot of ya."

Soon Maya came over from around the corner, amazed by this huge gathering of people.

"What's with all this commotion?" She asked.

"Ms. Natsumi talked to Mr. Walkie Talkie's friend", the young girls said, "And I think he's gonna be her special someone!"

Maya gasped and said, "Really?! Little quiet Natsumi?! Alright, Wocky, who'd you hook her up with?!"

"M-My homie, Dino", Wocky said, "He wanted to talk to her."

He then showed Maya his picture.

"Woah!" Maya gasped, "He's_ huge! _Natsumi would look sooooo tiny standing next to him!"

"Don't worry, Mystic Maya, he's the same age as her", Pearl said.

Maya giggled and said, "He looks perfect for you, Natsumi! He could be like your bodyguard and protect you, and you could easily hide behind him! _Nobody _would mess with you with him around!"

Natsumi blushed as she got up and said, "... I-I guess so... W-Well, I-I'm going to go write my first letter to Dino now..."

She then turned around and headed to her living quarters.

When she was gone the older apprentices said, "This is so wonderful! Shy, quiet and reserved little Natsumi's got her a special someone, too!"

"I know", Pearl said, "I hope she'll be as happy with him as I am with Wocky."

Wocky blushed and twirled his hair, "Aww, g-gurl..."

"We should celebrate!" The little girls said, "Mr. Walkie Talkie should make a cake for Ms. Natsumi and Ms. Pearly!"

Wocky went wide eyed and stuttered, "W-What?! M-Me?!"

"Yeah! You're a 'baker', aren't you, Mr. Walkie Talkie?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The little girls then grabbed Wocky's arms as they lead him to the dining hall.

"C'mon, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

Wocky got a sweat drop on his forehead and thought, _"Oh, gawd, what have I gotten myself into this time?"_

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Oh ho ho, silly Maya! ;)**_

_**Whoa! Wocky's considering getting engaged... AGAIN?! :O**_

_**Yes! Wocky's homies are back! :D**_

_**Dino/Natsumi=KAWAII!~ :3 **_

_**I hope Alfonse and Ricardo get girls too :)**_

_**The next chapter: You get to see Wocky make cake! (fffffttttt that's gonna be awesome!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wocky makes a cake for Natsumi's and Pearl's 'special someone' party.**_

* * *

The young girls eventually lead him to the kitchen of the dining hall.

"Here it is, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

Wocky sighed.

"I-I dunno 'bout this... I ain't so confident in my bakin' skills, eva since that time I made the 'O.G. Cracker', my folks didn't really let me make anythin' again... Well, until a year later that is, 'cause my mom helped me and stuff, but I'm not sure if I can do it..."

"Maybe we can get Ms. Pearly to help you! She's great at cooking!" The girls said, "And we can help too!"

"... Awright", Wocky said, "I'll do it... For Pearl."

"Yay!"

Then some of the little girls walked out to get Pearl, while the others tried to find a cookbook and an apron for Wocky.

~*~

Meanwhile, Pearl and Natsumi were walking to the village's mailbox so Natsumi could drop her letter off to Dino.

"What did you say in your letter, Natsumi?" Pearl asked.

"... I told him about myself", Natsumi answered, "... And I enclosed a photo of me..."

"That's good! I hope you'll meet each other in person someday."

"… I guess..."

"He seems really sweet for such a big, intimidating looking guy."

"... I guess so..."

"It's going to be so cute when he meets you for the first time! Wocky says Dino's secretly very lonely and has a very weak heart for love and romantic things... So I guess meeting you have filled a void in him."

Natsumi started to tear up a little.

"... Lonely? Why? He has Wocky and his other friends, does he not?"

"O-Oh, no, I didn't mean that. I meant he's lonely for a... Special someone."

"... Well... In that case... I'm lonely, too..."

"Well, you won't be anymore! You and him are gonna complete each other now... It's really very sweet."

"... I guess so..."

"So, I guess you don't mind his looks either, do you?"

"... Not really... He's a little scary looking, but... You see, I'm very small... And... Having someone like him would be a good thing... So when I go out to visit the city to visit my relatives there I wouldn't be harassed by those... Bad people anymore..."

"_Bad people_?! What bad people?!"

"... Whenever I went to the city, scary men would always come up to me and try to... Do things to me... And say it would be easy since I'm so small and weak looking... Now I don't even go to the city anymore... I haven't been back in over two years..."

"Oh, my!"

"... S-So... I-In short... I need someone to protect me..."

Natsumi then started to cry.

Pearl was shocked about hearing this. She never knew Natsumi had been abused, and now she could see why she got so scared when she first talked to Dino... She wasn't being shy, she was _afraid._

Pearl hugged her and said, "Don't cry... I had no idea that happened to you! So that's why when I introduced you to Wocky the first day he came you acted so funny... A-And I thought you were going to have a heart attack when you were talking to Dino... But, you're not afraid of them now, are you?"

"... No... Wocky's your special someone... So I trust him... A-And Dino... H-He doesn't seem that bad... But I'm still a little unsure..."

"It'll be alright! Everything will be-"

She was cut off by a few of the apprentices coming up to them.

"Ms. Pearly, Mr. Walkie Talkie needs your help!"

"He wants you to help him make you and Ms. Natsumi's cake!"

"Oh, boy", Pearl said, "We better get on over there, then, Natsumi."

"... A-Alright, then..."

**

"Awright, gimme that!" Wocky said as he took the cookbook from Kumiko's hands.

He flipped through it until he saw a recipe for a chocolate cake.

"Hey, this looks good!" He said

He then read the recipe out loud.

"Lessee... So we need flowa, brown sugah, cocoa, bakin' powda, bakin' soda, salt, milk, vanilla extract, eggs, vegetable oil, watta, and confectiona's sugah."

The girls then scrambled to find the ingredients he just listed off in the cabinets.

While they were doing that he grabbed a large bowl, a baking pan, a whisk, and measuring cups and spoons.

Soon the girls started putting the ingredients on the table for him.

"Here you go, Mr.-"

They were cut off by Pearl and Natsumi walking into the kitchen.

Wocky looked at Pearl and smiled, as did Pearl.

"Need some help, Wocky?" Pearl asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure", Wocky said.

He then started reading the recipe to himself as he got the ingredients, while Pearl measured them for him, since he was terrible at reading measuring cups, then he put them in the bowl.

The oven was all ready to go, and Wocky mixed the ingredients together, then poured it in the baking pan.

He then put it in the oven and set the time for 60 minutes, since it was going to be a big cake and all.

"There", Wocky said proudly, "Now we wait."

"Wow, Wocky, you've gotten better at baking since I first met you", Pearl said, "And you didn't need much help at all, except for measuring the ingredients that is."

Wocky twirled his hair and said, "Aww, gurl... W-Well, you shoulda seen me when we first started! I made this thing called the 'O.G. Cracker', and my folks _hated _it! After that they pretty much banned me from the kitchen. That is, until they decided to let me practice a little. Mom had to help me, o' course."

"Well, I'm glad you're improving!"

Pearl then kissed Wocky chastely and said, "My sweet little Fox Prince."

Wocky blushed and twirled his hair again, "Awww, Pearl, ya makin' me get all-"

The sound of Wocky's ring tone rang out.

"Man, who is it _now_?!" Wocky said as he took his phone from his pocket, "It betta not be them goofballs again..."

"Yo."

"_Yo, it's us again!" _He heard Dino's voice say.

"God dammit, Dino, whadda y'all want _now_?!"

"_Well, we was thinkin'... We're kinda bored widout ya, so..."_

Alfonse cut in and said, _"We wanna come down to dat village too!"_

Wocky's eyes went wide and started to boil.

"W-WHAT?! No way, man! Y'all _betta _not come down here!"

_"Too late", _Ricardo said, _"We already has our train tickets... We're comin' tomarra."_

Wocky's eyes went white with rage.

"You guys betta not pull nothin', man! Pearl's cousin's the head of this place!!"

"_Woah, really?!" _Alfonse asked.

"Yeah, really!"

_"Well, then, we promise we'll behave" _Alfonse snickered, _"We can't wait to see all dem lil' dames!"_

"_An' besides, Dino won't shut his trap 'bout his lil' Nat!" _Ricardo said.

Wocky went straight faced and got a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Awright, awright, shaddap already", he said, "When you guys show up ya betta not make a scene!"

"_Aiite"_, Dino said, _"We won't... A-An' tell Nat dat I'm comin', aiite?"_

"Awright, ya big creampuff, I will! Now jus' quit swoonin' ova her!"

_"I ain't swoonin'!"_ Dino said with his face completely red, _"A-An' I ain't a creampuff!"_

"_He's more like a cannoli", _Alfonse said laughing.

_"Shaddap!"_

"Why don't all ya jus'-"

"Wocky, the cake!" Pearl shouted.

"SHIT!"

Wocky ran as fast as he could to the oven and pulled the cake out, dropping his phone on the ground.

"I-Is it alright?" Pearl asked.

Wocky looked at it and said, "Yeah, it looks fine to me", then he put the icing on it and sprinkled the confectioner's sugar on it, as the recipe stated.

He then picked his phone back up and said, "Y'all still there?"

"_Yeah", _Dino said, _"Whadda ya doin' anyway? I heard somthin' 'bout cake..."_

"That's 'cause I made one, ya dumbass!"

"_Oh! W-Well, if there's some left ova then can I-"_

"NO!"

"_Aww, why not?"_

"'Cause every time ya big ass comes to my folks' bakery, ya eat _everythin' _in the whole damn place, so I don't trust ya, man!"

"_I need a lotta food man, I'm a big-"_

"That ain't no 'cuse! Ya ain't gettin' this cake! It's for Pearl, anyways!"

"_Ffffffft!" _Dino said, doing a raspberry in the phone, _"It's all 'bout her, ain't it? Ya forgettin' ya friends now?"_

"You are such a big baby, Dino!"

"_Haha, Dino's gettin' told off by Wocky!" _Alfonse said laughing even harder.

Dino then grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"_YA BETTA SHADDAP YA LIL' PUNK!" _He roared as he shook Alfonse violently.

"_Rick, haaaaaaaalp!!! Dino's tryin' to kill meeeeeeee!"_

Ricardo then kicked Dino in the shin.

Dino then dropped Alfonse and screamed in pain, rubbing his shin.

"_What the fuggin' hell man?!" _He said.

"_Quit actin' like an idiot", _Ricardo said, _"Ya makin' us look bad."_

Wocky laughed as he heard his friends argue.

"Well, I'm sick of you guys fightin', so I'm out."

He then hung up.

"Who was that, Wocky?" Pearl asked.

"My boneheaded homies again", Wocky answered, "They're bringin' their dumb asses down here tomorrow."

Pearl gasped and said fearfully, "Oh, boy..."

She then looked over at Natsumi nervously.

"Um, Natsumi?"

"... Yes?"

"Wocky's friends just called him, and... They're coming tomorrow... So that means Dino's going to want to see you."

Natsumi blushed and started to tremble again.

"... Oh, dear..."

"She don't look that excited", Wocky whispered to Pearl.

"She's just nervous", Pearl said.

"I hope Dino don't do nothin' to scare her. He's a big guy, so he ain't gonna be used to bein' gentle. Anotha one of his gurl problems."

"He'll learn."

"Yeah, maybe, but it'll be real tough for him."

"I see."

Soon the cake was cooled off and ready to be served.

"OK, let's get this cake to the dining hall", Pearl said as she and Wocky hoisted the cake up and carried it out of the kitchen.

**

When they got there, everyone was sitting there waiting excitedly.

Soon the pair set down the cake and sat down.

Harumi got up and started to recite a speech.

"We are gathered here today to congratulate Ms. Natsumi on finding her special someone, Mr. Dino, and Ms. Pearly for finding her special someone, Mr. Walkie Talkie!"

Then everyone clapped and cheered.

Natsumi blushed and looked down, while Pearl smiled and kissed Wocky.

"Now, alright, everyone, let's-"

Harumi was cut off by Maya entering the dining hall.

"What did I tell you about eating cake before dinner?" She said as she walked up to the table and lifted the giant cake up, "I'm gonna put this in the fridge. You can have it after dinner."

"Woah, she's strong!" Wocky said.

Pearl giggled.

"Yeah, that's Mystic Maya for you!"

Then everyone walked out of the dining hall, disappointed about having no cake.

**

Eventually dinnertime came, and everyone was eating quickly so they could have the cake.

"Wow, everybody's real excited 'bout this special someone thing", Wocky said.

"Well, yeah!" Pearl said, "It was big news when I met you, but it's even bigger news with Natsumi."

"Why?"

"Because... She has trust issues with men. She told me today that men abused her, and it made her afraid of them. And now that she's starting to trust, that's a big step for her."

"So that's why she acted so skittish 'round me when you introduced me to her!"

"Yeah."

"Well, Dino ain't that way. He's always nice to gurls, even though he gets rejected afterwards."

"I see."

Soon Natsumi came to their table and sat next to Pearl.

"Hello, Natsumi", Pearl said, "Are you excited about seeing Dino tomorrow?"

"... No..."

Wocky and Pearl looked at each other in shock.

"What?! Why, gurl?!" Wocky asked, "Ya betta not do somethin' to break his big ol' sappy heart! I don't wanna hear him blubberin' on us, man! I've seen him blubber, and trust me, it's ugly... He sounds like a fuggin' whale!"

"Oh, goodness!" Pearl gasped, "That's horrible!"

Natsumi got teary eyed and said, "... I'm scared..."

"Don't be, gurl! If he does somethin' funny, me and the guys'll pop a cap in his ass!"

"Just try to relax, Natsumi. It'll be alright. You just got to trust us."

"... OK..."

Soon Maya announced that it was time for the cake.

Everybody attacked that cake like fiends.

It was gone in about twenty minutes or so, and everybody complemented Wocky on how yummy it was.

"I'm glad it worked out", Wocky said, "I didn't think it would come out that good."

"Well, it did, Wocky", Pearl said as the walked out of the dining hall to Fey Manor, "It was the best cake you've ever made! And you didn't confuse salt with sugar this time!"

"Thanks, I guess", Wocky said, smiling and twirling his hair.

**

A while later Wocky and Pearl were in their room, preparing to go to bed.

Their cots were still close together, since Maya didn't seem to mind it.

"I hope Natsumi will be OK", Pearl said as she combed her hair in the bathroom, "And I hope Dino will be able to control himself."

"I ain't so sure 'bout that, gurl", Wocky said, laying on his cot, "When Dino sees a cute gurl, he jus' loses it."

"How?"

"He'll jus' go right up to 'em and jus' start a titterin' away 'bout how pretty they are, and even give 'em gifts occasionally."

"I see."

"An' he tries to get all cuddly with 'em, too. Whenever he's around, the gurls always run."

"That's horrible! Maybe he should be a little less... Forward."

"He tried that once, but he went back to his ol' self in no time."

They then cut the light off and got into their cots.

"Well, tomorrow, I hope things go smoothly", Pearl said, "I have no idea what to expect."

"Me eitha", Wocky said, "I jus' hope Dino don't make himself look stupid."

Soon they began to close their eyes.

"Well... G'night... My Lil' Angel."

"Good night... My little Fox Prince."

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**For the cake I had to look up an actual recipe XD**_

_**  
Natsumi's back story was sad T0T**_

_**Oh gawd Wocky's friends are coming to the village now! O_O**_

_**It's gonna be chaos!**_

_**Next chapter- Day 3 of Wocky's visit... Stay tuned!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wocky's 3rd day of his visit, and the subplot comes to a close.**_

* * *

The next morning, the couple woke up to Maya saying, "Wake up call!"

Soon they got up and got dressed, as he let her go first.

While Wocky was waiting for Pearl, Maya asked, "So, you got friends coming today?"

"Yeah, they wanna meet some of the gurls here... And Dino wanted to see Natsumi real bad."

"Wow! It'll be impressive seeing how big he is! I hope the apprentices don't get scared, though..."

"Naw, don't worry 'bout that. He probly wouldn't want me to say this, but he actually really likes kids, so-"

"Aww, really? That's so cute! I'm getting the impression that he's a 'gentle giant'."

"I guess... But don't say that to his face. He'd fume if people other than me and us guys knew 'bout his sensitive side."

"Haha! Well, I hope Natsumi likes him!"

"Me too... When gurls reject him, he takes it real hard..."

"Oh, dear... Well, Natsumi won't do that... I hope..."

A few minutes later Pearl came out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual purple and white kimono.

Wocky grabbed his clothes and went in after her.

"I'm worried about Natsumi, Mystic Maya", Pearl said, "She was acting very tense and anxious last night."

"Don't worry", Maya said, "I'll make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"I hope so."

"Dino sounds real sweet, though, I don't know if he'll do anything purposely to frighten Natsumi."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm scared he'll get so excited he'll give the poor girl a heart attack."

Then Maya pulled out a spray can and said, "Well, I got this can of pepper spray from my trunk, in case of that. Nick gave it to me years ago, but I never really used it."

"Don't do that, Mystic Maya! He's Wocky's friend!"

"It'll be for Natsumi's safety, Pearly. I don't want him to get out of hand."

"... I understand."

Wocky came out of the bathroom in his clothes finally, and the three walked out of the room to the dining hall for breakfast.

**

"I'm really nervous about Natsumi, Wocky", Pearl said as she was eating, "She's been extremely frightened since last night."

"Don't worry, gurl", Wocky said, after he swallowed his pancake, "When Dino acts crazy, me and the guys jus' kick him in the shins! Gets him every time."

"Oh, my, don't do that! I don't want you to have to resort to violence on him", Pearl gasped, "Let's just see what happens, and if he gets too eager, we'll just get Natsumi away from the area if she starts to get too scared."

"Awright then, gurl, whateva ya say..."

Suddenly Natsumi appeared at their table, with her plate in her hand, and sat next to Pearl.

"... Hello, Pearl... Hello, Wocky", she said.

"Hi", they both said.

"Ya still scared 'bout seein' Dino in the flesh?" Wocky asked, munching on his fried egg.

"... Yes", Natsumi said nervously as she took her fork and poked at her sand-dollar pancakes.

"Don't worry, Natsumi", Pearl said as she put raspberry preserves on her toast, "We'll make sure Dino's under control. Mystic Maya even has a can of pepper spray from Mr. Nick!"

"Yeah", Wocky said as he finished his pancakes, "Even if he does scare ya, he don't mean it, really. Like I told ya before, gurl, he's a big ol' brute on the outside, but he's got a gooey, mushy center, jus' like them candy bars I get at the convenience store sometimes."

"...OK", Natsumi said, pouring syrup on her pancakes and slowly nibbling on one of them.

Pearl then leaned into Wocky's ear and whispered, "I hope this goes well."

"Me too, gurl", Wocky whispered back.

Natsumi sat silent for the rest of breakfast, and when she was done she got up from the table and walked out of the dining hall.

Soon Wocky, Pearl, and everyone else followed suit.

**

A while later, around noon, Wocky and Pearl were walking around the village square as usual.

"Nice day, huh?" Wocky asked.

"Yes", Pearl said, as she was holding Wocky's arm, "A very nice day indeed."

They then went to sit down on a bench.

"It's been nice visitin' ya", Wocky said, putting his arm around Pearl.

"Yeah", Pearl said, putting her arms around Wocky's torso, "I really missed you for a while there."

"Yep..."

"Uh huh..."

Soon they began to lean into each other, preparing to kiss.

That is, until Wocky's phone rang.

"Dammit", Wocky hissed as he took his phone out.

"Yo."

"_Hey, it's da gang here"_, he heard Dino's voice say.

"Whadda ya want?!"

_"We was jus' gonna tell ya we jus' got off da train, and we's on our way."_

"What?! Oh, man!" Wocky then turned to Pearl and said, "Go get ya cousin, my homies're on the way!"

"OK", Pearl said as she rushed to Fey Manor to get Maya.

"_Well, we'll see ya real soon, aiite?" _

Then Dino hung up.

Wocky then followed right behind Pearl to Fey Manor.

**

Maya was arranging some flowers at the Fey Manor grounds, when she saw Wocky and Pearl rushing towards them.

"What's up, guys?" She asked, putting the flower pots down.

"My homies are comin' right now!" Wocky said, "Go get ya peppa spray and c'mon!"

Maya pulled her pepper spray out of her kimono and said, "I already have it."

Then she looked around and said, "Where's Natsumi? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"I don't know", Pearl said.

Suddenly they heard a tiny voice say, "... I'm right here..."

Natsumi popped out from behind a tree nearby.

Wocky went up to her and said, "Gurl, why're ya hidin'? Quit bein' so scared, we're gonna make sure Dino don't freak ya out. And Pearl's cousin's got peppa spray to stun him, case he gets too crazy!"

Pearl then took her hand and said, "Let's go to the village square. Just stand by us and you'll be fine."

"Awright, let's get on down there", Wocky said to Pearl as he followed Maya to the village square.

Natsumi held onto Pearl's hand tightly.

"It's OK, Natsumi", Pearl said to her, "Once he gets here, you won't be so nervous anymore."

Natsumi didn't respond.

**

By the time the group reached the village square, a whole slew of people were standing around, waiting excitedly for Wocky's friends. They were talking in anticipation about how Natsumi and Dino will react to each other, and about who Alfonse and Ricardo will choose among the older girls.

Natsumi stood next to Pearl, still holding her hand tightly.

"It's OK", Pearl said to her again, "Everything will be fine, trust me."

Maya started walking up the path towards the village entrance saying, "I'm going to the entrance to greet Wocky's friends."

But before she could get there, she saw three blurry figures coming down the path.

"Oh, gawd", Wocky whispered to Pearl, "They're here."

Natsumi let go of Pearl's hand and backed away from the crowd, trying to hide.

The large figure in the middle was obviously Dino.

The figure to the left of him was Alfonse, the youngest member of the gang at age nineteen.

His hair was honey blonde that was very scruffy and had light brown eyes.

Alfonse had a custom made jacket similar to Wocky's, but it was sky blue with stars printed on the front and the sleeves, and wore a light pink shirt with a white cutesy cartoon cat face on it, and wore white sneakers.

He was also the shortest at five feet nine inches, and was the smallest framed, but not by much.

On Dino's right, was Ricardo, the oldest of the bunch at twenty one, with long light brown hair and also had brown eyes.

Ricardo was the 'classiest' dressed, due to the fact he wore a white collared shirt and a beige blazer, and black Beatle boots, and had a similar frame to Wocky and was the same height as him too.

As the gang got closer to the group of girls their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide.

"Woah!" Alfonse gasped, "Look at all dem dames! They're _everywhere_!"

"I know, man", Ricardo said, "I can't choose jus' one!"

Dino was looking around anxiously for Natsumi.

"Nat", he called out in his booming voice, "Where are ya?!"

The girls jumped at his voice, and looked up at him amazed and a little scared at the same time.

"Mr. Walkie Talkie's friend is really big!" The younger girls said about Dino, "He's like the giant in that story Mystic Maya read to us once!"

Natsumi really hooked a big one", The older girls said, "A _really_ big one!"

Pearl realized that Natsumi was gone and said to Wocky, "Oh, no! Natsumi ran away!"

Wocky looked around for her, until he saw her standing behind the huge crowd, in an empty space by herself.

"Hey, Natsumi!" Wocky called out to her, "Pearl's lookin' for ya!"

Natsumi didn't move and inch.

"Where, Wocky?!" Dino said eagerly, still standing by Alfonse and Ricardo, "Where is she?!"

Wocky reluctantly pointed to Natsumi as the other girls moved out of the way, making Dino a path to Natsumi, looking at her nervously.

When Dino and Natsumi finally locked eyes, he went absolutely nuts.

"NAT!" He shouted excitedly.

Alfonse and Ricardo tried to hold him back.

"Whoa, Dino, slow down, man!" They shouted, but he easily broke free as he began to barrel towards her like a loose cannon.

Natsumi yelped and covered her face with her hands, as if trying to create a barrier around herself.

Everyone swore they felt the ground shake as Dino continued to charge towards her.

"Oh, gawd", Wocky said, "He's completely lost it."

Pearl looked at Natsumi nervously and said to Wocky, "Oh dear..."

When Dino finally reached Natsumi he quickly dropped down to her level and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nat, my lil' Nat, I finally get to meet ya!" He said with much excitement, "Ya even prettier in person!"

Natsumi trembled violently in his arms, still with her hands over her face.

"Oh, gawd", Wocky whispered to Pearl, "I think he's scarin' her..."

"Don't worry, Wocky", Pearl responded, "He doesn't seem to be hurting her, but she does look terribly frightened."

Dino started to feel Natsumi's trembling and said, "Woah, lil' gurl, ya shakin' more than my aunt's chihuahua!"

She didn't respond.

"Dino, ya blockhead", Wocky shouted at him, "Ya scarin' the guts outta her, man!"

"W-What?!" Dino responded, "O-Oh... Aww man..."

He then said to Natsumi, "Ya... Ya scared o' me...?"

Natsumi said nothing, continuing to tremble and hiding her face.

"Dis ain't goin' so good", Alfonse said to Ricardo, "I thought she liked 'em, but..."

"Anudda gurl's rejectin' him again", Ricardo said, "Jus' great..."

Wocky and Pearl looked at them sadly.

"Man, she don't like him at all!" Wocky said to Pearl.

"Yes she does, Wocky", Pearl said, "She's just in a bit of a shock, she'll be fine."

Dino started to sense that Natsumi was rejecting him, and he started to get upset.

"Oh, gurl", Dino said, almost getting weepy, "I-I thought ya liked me... B-But... I guess I was wrong..."

Natsumi didn't say anything, as they were still in an uncomfortable embrace.

"Please, gurl", Dino said, trying to hold back tears, "D-Don't... B-Break my..."

Wocky, Alfonse, and Ricardo looked at each other in fear.

"Oh, no", they all said at the same time, "Here it comes..."

Then Dino started to wail loudly, still with his arms around Natsumi, getting tears on her kimono.

Everybody looked at this scene sadly.

"Wocky", Pearl said, "This is a disaster!"

"Jus' great", Wocky responded, "I had a feelin' this would happen..."

When Natsumi heard Dino's sobs, she started to feel horrible for hurting his feelings like that.

She started to think about what Pearl told her about him being lonely.

"_... I did something bad", _she thought, "_... I hurt someone..."_

She then took her hands away from her face, revealing that she had tears in her eyes as well, and put her arms around his neck shyly.

Everyone gasped when she did this.

Dino didn't seem to realize she'd done this, until he heard her little voice say, "... I'm sorry... Don't cry..."

He hiccuped and said, "... N-Nat...? S-So... Y-Ya ain't scared o' me afta all?"

"... No", Natsumi said, "... I was just... Startled... You're bigger than I thought... So I reacted that way out of shock..."

"I'm sorry, too", Dino said, wiping his face of his tears, "I didn't mean to charge at ya like dat... I-I was jus' so happy to see ya, I kinda got too antsy."

By now Natsumi had stopped trembling and Dino's tears stopped, but still hiccuped a little.

They looked into each other's eyes, then Dino started to lift Natsumi off the ground as gently as he could, carrying her.

Natsumi flinched as she held onto him, making sure he wouldn't drop her.

Everyone in the crowd breathed a sigh of relief at this scene.

"... Dino?" Nat asked timidly.

"Yeah, Nat?" Dino responded.

"... S-Since I'm so small... W-Will you... Will you be my... B-Bodyguard... So when I go to the city... Bad people won't hurt me anymore...?"

Dino nuzzled her and said, "'Course, I will, Nat! You's don't know how long I've wanted a gurl to protect!"

Natsumi smiled at him shyly and said, "... Thank you..."

Dino then kissed her on the forehead and said, "Ya welcome, lil' gurl!"

Natsumi blushed and looked down.

"Awwwwww!" The little girls said.

"Finally", Ricardo said, "Dino's got himself a lil' dame."

"Wow", Maya said, "That got off to a pretty rough start, but now it's seeming to work out."

Pearl hugged Wocky and said, "Isn't that sweet? It reminds me of when we had our first kiss at People Park."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "But I didn't blubber like a baby."

Pearl giggled.

Alfonse and Ricardo paid no attention as they were still scoping out a potential girl.

Alfonse suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around to see a girl standing there giggling uncontrollably.

She looked to be the same age as him with brown hair that was in a bun held up by pins, and stood two inches shorter than him.

"You're cute!" She said with a blush on her face and still giggling, "What's your name? Your outfit is so cute!"

Alfonse blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"I'm Alfonse!" He said cheerfully.

"Aaah, Alfie, that's such a cute name!" The girl said with her hands on her cheeks, "I'm Yoshiko!"

"Can I call ya Yoshi?"

"Sure!"

"Wanna walk wid me 'round dis place?"

"OK!"

Alfonse then took Yoshiko's hand as they walked off towards the garden nearby.

He stuck his tongue out at Ricardo as he walked by him.

Ricardo was now the only one left without a companion.

He continued to look around until he saw a girl staring at him across the way.

She also had brown hair, and had a ponytail with pins and beads in it.

She looked to be one of the oldest apprentices and had a serious look about her.

Ricardo walked up to her and said, "I saw ya lookin' at me, so I decided to come over an' say hi."

"I see you caught on", the girl said in an almost sophisticated tone, "My name is Masami. Yours?"

"Ricardo."

"Hmm... Ricardo, huh? The Spanish variation of Richard, I see..."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess. Ya name mean anything?"

"It's made up of the Japanese characters meaning 'become' and 'beautiful'."

"It's kinda fittin'... Ya are beautiful, y'know."

"You're a real charmer, aren't you?"

"So... How old are ya? I'm twenty one."

"Twenty two."

"Woah, ya probly da oldest dame here!"

"Not really... Mystic Maya is six years my senior, I believe."

"I like you, Masami... Ya real classy like... I like dat."

"Same to you."

Ricardo then took Masami's hand and walked off with her.

"Well", Pearl said, "It looks like all your friends have special someones now."

"Yep", Wocky said, "So now they won't be makin' fun of me bein' with you anymore."

Then Pearl took Wocky's hand and walked toward the dining hall for lunch.

**

Everybody was eating lunch, talking to each other about Wocky's friends.

"I neva thought I'd play matchmaka while I was here", Wocky said.

"I know", Pearl said, "I just hope these new relationships work out."

Wocky looked over to Dino and Natsumi's table.

He seemed to be fawning away while she just sat there and listened.

"I think she's finally startin' to get comfortable with him", Wocky said, "He's doin' what he usually does when he flirts with gurls, and she don't seem to mind at all."

Pearl also looked their way and said, "She's looking at him, that's a good sign."

"She ain't talkin' to him much though."

"She's still shy, Wocky. Remember when I first met you?"

Wocky thought back to four months ago when he first saw Pearl at his family's bakery.

"Yeah, you was real shy back then..."

Pearl pulled Wocky close and whispered, "Not anymore..."

Wocky blushed as she kissed him.

When she pulled away he said, "Y-Yeah..."

They then turned to Alfonse and Yoshiko.

They seemed to be laughing about something.

"They really seem to like each other", Pearl said, "Yoshiko looks happy with him."

Wocky laughed and said, "Haha, she looks perfect for him! She's jus' like him!"

And finally, they looked over to Ricardo and Masami having a calm conversation.

"They both look so serious", Pearl said, "What a perfect match for her."

"Yeah", Wocky said, "Rick's the oldest of us, so I guess that's why."

Maya came over to their table and said, "Wow, look at all these couples! I think you matched your friends up nicely!"

"I guess so", Wocky said, "So now all us guys got gurls now."

"I hope they'll end up like us", Pearl said, "But I can't really say for sure."

Eventually they were done eating and got up from the table.

"Let's go back to the village square", Pearl said as she took Wocky's hand, walking out of the dining hall.

**

About two hours later, Wocky and Pearl were sitting on their usual bench.

Pearl had her arms wrapped around Wocky, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know, Wocky", She said, "There's only three days left until you have to go home."

"Yeah", He responded, "And I'll go on a long time without seein' ya again..."

They both sighed and fell silent.

"Will ya eva come back to the city?" Wocky asked a few moments later.

"I don't know", Pearl said, "Mystic Maya still hasn't told me when she'll let me go back."

"That sucks."

"I know... I might be stuck here for a very long time."

They sat there for a while until they saw Dino and Natsumi walked by, holding each other's hands.

"That's so cute", Pearl said, "I think he's perfect for her. I think she's starting to feel more comfortable and safe with him."

"Thank gawd", Wocky said, "Now I'll neva have to hear him blubber ova a gurl rejectin' him again."

They then saw them sit down on a bench nearby.

Dino got up and pulled some flowers from a flowerbed nearby, and gave them to Natsumi.

She looked at them with a surprised expression on her face, then looked up at him and smiled timidly.

"Yeah, Dino!" Wocky shouted across to him.

Dino gave him a peace sign and smiled.

Pearl giggled and said, "You made him so happy, Wocky."

She then kissed him.

"Aww", Wocky said, "I was jus' helpin' a poor guy out."

"Yo, Wocky!"

Alfonse appeared with Yoshiko by his side.

"Yo, man, thanks! Yoshi's real cute, man! She jus' came right up to me!"

Yoshiko giggled and said, "Because you're so cute, Alfie! I couldn't resist your starry jacket and kitty shirt!"

Alfonse blushed and said, "Haha, thanks!"

"Now I have a special someone too, just like you, Pearl!"

Pearl and Wocky smiled at each other.

Moments later Dino and Natsumi came over.

"Hey Wocky, hey Al", Dino said, "Ya with ya gurls too?"

"Yeah", Wocky said, "So... How does it feel to have a gurl now?"

"It's great, man!" Dino said, "Nat's so cute! She listens real good when I talk to 'er, and she actually like flowers!"

Natsumi sniffed the flowers and said, "... They're lovely..."

Dino smiled at her and said, "Thanks, lil' gurl."

"... You're welcome..."

Wocky looked around for Ricardo.

"Rick, where are ya?!" He shouted.

Ricardo randomly appeared holding Masami's hand.

"Got a good one, Wocky", Ricardo said, "She's really classy, man."

"Likewise", Minami said.

"Me, classy?" Ricardo said blushing, "Naw..."

"Hey, she's perfect for ya, man. Has a serious streak jus' like ya."

"I guess."

They then all sat together and began to talk.

**

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Maya asked at dinnertime in the dining hall.

"Naw", Dino said, "I got work in the mornin'. Gotta be back in time to get there."

"My mom wants me back", Alfonse said.

"I have work too", Ricardo said.

Before they walked out, they each went up to their girls and said goodbye to them.

Dino picked Natsumi up and nuzzled her.

"Bye, lil' gurl. Send me some lettas, aiite?"

"... I already sent you one..."

"Good! Den keep on sendin' 'em!"

"... OK..."

Then he kissed her cheek and put her down.

"See ya, Yoshi", Alfonse said as he hugged Yoshiko, "I'll send ya one of my kitty shirts for ya."

"OK, Bye!" Yoshiko said.

Ricardo hugged Masami and said, "Bye. I'll send ya dose chocolates I was tellin' ya 'bout."

"Alright, then. Goodbye, Ricardo."

"Bye, Wocky", all three guys said as they walked out of the dining hall, "We'll see ya at home."

Wocky and Pearl went up to the three girls and started talking to them.

"So", Wocky asked, "Whadda ya think of my homies?"

"Alfie's so cute, Wocky! His coat looks like yours, but cuter! And he's so funny!"

"Ricardo is very... Smooth. I like that."

"... Dino's... Sweet..."

Pearl smiled and said, "That's wonderful! Maybe someday..."

She then looked at Wocky and said, "... You'll end up as close to your guys as I am to mine."

She then kissed Wocky.

He blushed like mad and twirled his hair saying, "Heheheheh..."

"I hope so too!" Yoshiko said.

Soon the three girls left the table.

Pearl sighed and leaned into Wocky.

"Wocky", Pearl said, "I'm going to miss you when you go back home."

"Me too, gurl", Wocky said, putting his arm around her, "I'll be callin' ya everyday."

A few moments later they got up and walked out of the dining hall, having finished eating.

**

At bedtime, Wocky and Pearl had just put on their pajamas and cut the lights off, and were now climbing in their cots.

Pearl cuddled close to Wocky and said, "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too", Wocky said, "It feels right, bein' with you. Out of every gurl I've eva been with, you're the best one."

"Oh, Wocky..."

"I hope, someday, we'll be together again."

"Same here."

They held each other for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Wocky's thoughts came in.

"_I can't stand bein' away from Pearl", _he thought, _"She's the gurl of my life, man... I wish she'd come back to the city... But I don't think we'll see each other much anymore after I leave."_

Wocky then kissed Pearl and said, "It'll be so lonely without ya, gurl. In three days, we'll be apart again, and I'll count the days till I see you again."

Pearl started to fall asleep in his arms.

"Wocky... Little Fox Prince... I... I'll see you again, someday... I promise..."

Wocky then laid down, still holding her sleeping body.

"G'night... M-My..."

Wocky started to feel tears coming on.

"... Lil' Angel..."

He then had a stream of tears come from his eyes as he started to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Haha all Wocky's friends have girls now! XD**_

_**I hope things go well for them.**_

_**And oh no Wocky goes home in 3 days! :(**_

_**The ending of this chapter almost made me cry T_T**_

_**Next chapter- We go to 3 days later, when Wocky goes home... *sniff***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**On today's episode, Wocky goes back to the city, and he and Pearl start missing each other again. But, when Wocky's at the mall, something crazy happens...**_

* * *

The rest of Wocky's visit went pretty much the same as all the other days.

He talked to the little girls about his family's bakery and that if they ever came to the city, he'd give them anything they wanted on a discount.

He also enjoyed walking around the village with Pearl, just reminiscing about their times when she was still in the city.

They were now closer now than they had ever been since they'd known each other, and it was going to be hard for Pearl to let Wocky go back home to his parents.

Natsumi, Yoshiko, and Masami still talked to Wocky's homies, and they each sent them a letter and a gift.

Maya watched over the village as usual, worried about Pearl missing Wocky terribly. However, she still needed her in the village, and she couldn't let her go just yet.

However, today, it was time for Wocky to go home, and the whole village was in despair.

~*~

This morning was very sad indeed. Wocky was packing his suitcase, getting ready to catch the first train out of the village, which was after breakfast.

Pearl had been crying ever since she first woke up, and was a complete mess.

She was starting to fear at this point that she might never see her Fox Prince again.

"Gurl", Wocky said as he finished closing his suitcase and picking up, "Ya don't gotta be so sad. I'll see ya again, and I'll still call ya."

"I know, but", Pearl said through her tears, "I can't stand it! I don't want to be without you! I need you..."

She started to sob even harder.

Wocky put down his suitcase and hugged her.

"I know, gurl", he continued, "But ya cousin needs ya here, and ya gotta help her."

Pearl sniffed and said, "You're right... I gotta be strong for Mystic Maya, and everyone else here..."

Wocky then took her hand and escorted her out of the room to the dining hall for breakfast, one last time.

"Don't worry", he said, "We'll meet again, I promise ya. We won't be separated forever."

**

Everyone in the dining hall was eating very slowly and sadly, upset that Wocky was leaving today.

"Will we ever see Mr. Walkie Talkie again, Mystic Maya?" The young channeling students asked.

"Of course", Maya said, "Don't be so sad, guys! You'll see him again someday, I know it!"

Wocky and Pearl meanwhile were sitting together as usual. He was trying to cheer her up, but she was still very sad.

Pearl looked at him longingly, as if this was going to be the last time she'll ever see him.

Wocky himself was starting to feel hopeless at this point.

"Gurl", Wocky said, "I can't stand to leave ya... I need ya too... Without ya... I'm gonna be nothin'..."

Pearl started to tear up.

"Oh, Wocky", she said, "Me too..."

She then started to cry, and he pulled her close to him as tears fell from his eyes.

As Maya watched this scene across the way, she started to get a bit teary eyed herself.

"_I feel so terrible"_, she thought, _"I had no idea they loved each other that much... And I pulled them apart..."_

She then shook her head and tried to regain her composure.

"_But Pearly still has to be here to help me! I can't let her go just yet...."_

She then saw the couple get up from the table and leaving the dining hall, without having barely touch their food.

**

The Fox Prince and his Lil' Angel were at the village square a little while later, sitting on their usual bench.

They were still holding each other, still crying.

"I can't stand this!" Pearl shouted through tears, "Why did this have to happen?! I wish Mystic Maya never called me to come back here so I could still be with you in the city!"

"I dunno, gurl", Wocky said, "But ya shouldn't talk 'bout ya cousin like that. She needed ya... So ya gotta stay here."

He then kissed her and said, "I'll wait for ya to come back to me, no matta how long it takes."

Pearl clung to Wocky even tighter and said, "Thank you, Wocky... I'll wait for you too... No matter how long it takes."

He then got up reluctantly and grabbed his suitcase.

"Well, I gotta head down to the train station. Don't wanna make the folks worry 'bout me bein' late comin' home", he said.

Pearl then took his hand and said, "Can I come with you, so I can see you off?"

"Sure, gurl", Wocky said as he walked with her down the path leading to the village's exit.

**

When they arrived at the train station, they sat down on a bench waiting for the train to arrive.

Pearl was still holding Wocky tight, unwilling to let him go.

"Aww, gurl", Wocky said as he held her, "It'll be awright... I'll call ya as soon as I get home, how's that?"

She nodded lightly.

"Ya gonna be fine, gurl. Jus' help ya cousin and she'll let ya come back to the city in no time."

"... Wocky..."

Soon the announcement was made that the train had arrived.

Both of their hearts sank as they heard it.

Wocky and Pearl both stood up, still holding each other.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed for what seemed like the last time.

"G'bye... My Lil' Angel", Wocky said as he was tearing up.

"Goodbye... My little Fox Prince", Pearl said as he let go of her and started boarding the train.

She stood there ready to break down as the conductor shouted "All aboard!", watching the train slowly take Wocky away.

Pearl waved slowly at the train, holding back tears.

"_He's gone again"_, she thought, _"And now I don't know when I'll see him again."_

When the train was finally gone, she walked out of the train platform, heartbroken and alone.

**

A few hours later, some time before lunch, Pearl was still in her room sobbing in her cot.

She left Wocky's cot next to hers, still in the same position he left it in.

Pearl climbed into it and took in his scent that still remained.

She was devastated that he was gone, and she had never felt so depressed in all her life.

"_Wocky"_, Pearl thought as she had her face in his pillow, _"I want to see you again... No, I need to see you again... I love you... And I can't stand to be without you." _

Then she thought about Maya.

"_However, Mystic Maya still needs me, and I have to stay for her!"_

She had to stay strong, despite all this pain she was going through.

Maya soon came into the room and tried to comfort Pearl.

"Pearly", she said, "Please be strong... We need you... Wocky said he'd wait for you, did he not?"

"Yes", Pearl sniffed.

"Then don't worry! Just be happy and before you know it you'll be in his arms again!"

"... Alright, Mystic Maya, I will."

They then hugged as Maya said, "That's the spirit!"

They then got up and started heading out the room.

"C'mon, Pearly, let's go get some lunch, and try to think positive!"

**

Wocky was back in the city now this afternoon, hanging out at the mall with his homies as usual.

"Guys, I got a letta from Nat today", Dino said excitedly, "Her handwritin' is so pretty, man... An' she even put a pitcha o' 'er wid it!"

He pulled the photo from his pocket and said, "My lil' Nat, wid ya purdy face and shiny black hair... Ya cute lil' voice..."

He then sighed dreamily.

"I got a letta too", Alfonse said, "She said she loved the shirt I sent 'er! 'I'll wear it to bed every night', she says. An' she gave me some weird stone thang..."

He pulled the object out of his pocket, which seemed to be a magatama.

"Masami sent me incense wid her letta", Ricardo said, "But I don't know nothin' 'bout incense! I dunno how to use 'em!"

Wocky was silent, walking with his gang with his head hanging.

"Yo, what's da madda, Wock?" Dino asked looking at him worriedly, "Ya feelin' aiite?"

"Pearl", Wocky mumbled.

"Oh, ya miss lil' Pearly, huh?" All three guys asked at the same time.

Wocky didn't respond.

"I know what'll cheer 'em up", Alfonse said as he took Wocky by the arm and lead him to the ice cream shop nearby.

"I'll get ya favorite... _Chocolate wid orange sprinkles~_"

"... I ain't hungry", Wocky said with his voice low and somber.

Alfonse frowned and said to the other guys, "Help me out here!"

Dino and Ricardo came over to him and lead Wocky to the arcade a few feet away.

"How 'bout a game of _Da Dancin' Machine_?" Dino asked.

"...No", Wocky said as he walked away from his friends in the opposite direction, "... I'm goin' home."

The gang looked at Wocky with concern.

"Man, he's really down in da dumps", Alfonse said, "This is even worse that when he broke up wid Alita."

"Whadda we do?" Dino asked, "Dis ain't good, man... We's startin' to lose 'em!"

"Dun worry, man", Ricardo said, "He'll bounce back... Eventually."

~*~

Wocky was still in the mall, heading to the exit, walking alone and thinking to himself.

"_I feel like shit. Eva since Pearl left the city, I've been real... Sad. I wish she'd come back, so I'd be happy again..."_

He continued to walk past the various shops, until he saw a jewelery store across the way.

Wocky stopped and started inside, feeling a huge pang in his heart.

"_S-Should I...?"_

Before he could decide what to do his feet involuntarily lead him across the hall and into the store.

"_M-Man, what am I doin'?! I-I can't-"_

The clerk behind the counter looked at Wocky and said, "Can I help you, sir?"

Wocky jumped and started stammering.

"Oh! H-Hi... I... I'm... I'm lookin' for a... A..."

"Please, sir, I don't have all day!"

"I'm lookin' for a ring!"

Wocky blushed madly and covered his mouth.

"_Oh, gawd, I can't believe I jus' said that!"_

"What kind of ring, sir?"

Wocky hesitated.

"... A...A...A...A...A..."

"Sir, please, there are other customers waiting, so, _please_, _what kind of ring_?!"

"An engagement ring, awright?!"

Wocky blushed even more, turned around and put his face in his hands.

"_Gawd dammit, what am I thinkin'?!"_

"Oh! Well, then, we've got plenty of rings to choose from!"

The clerk showed Wocky various rings in the display case.

He looked around until he saw a pearl ring with small diamonds surrounding it.

"This one's _perfect_", Wocky said as he pointed to his choice.

The clerk took it out and inspected it.

"This isn't what most people typically choose for an engagement ring, sir... Hmm... What we have here is a cultured pearl 7.5 millimeters in size, surrounded by approximately 22 prong set diamonds totaling 0.33 carat, and set in 14 karat white gold..."

"_Aww hell, that sounds expensive... Pops is gonna kill me..."_

"... It's a beautiful ring, sir! What's the lucky lady's name?"

Wocky got out of his trance and said, "Pearl."

"Oh ho, so that's why you chose this _pearl_ ring! Very clever, sir!"

Wocky laughed nervously.

The clerk then put the ring in a box and then a plastic bag as he asked for the amount to be paid.

Wocky gave the clerk his credit card. The clerk then swiped it and gave it back to him with the bag with his ring in it.

"Thank you, sir", the clerk said, "And good luck."

"Thanks", Wocky said as he walked out.

"_I can't believe I got Pearl an engagement ring", _he thought, _"But I'm gonna wait to give it to her.... I wanna wait til the right moment."_

He then walked out of the mall to the parking lot to his car.

~*~

Pearl was in the village square now, sitting on her and Wocky's bench alone, still thinking about him.

Some of the young girls went up to her and said, "Don't worry, Ms. Pearly! Mystic Maya said you'll see Mr. Walkie Talkie again!"

"I know", Pearl said, "But when you miss someone you love, it really hurts."

"You should go back to the city, Ms. Pearly!"

"I can't. I'd have to get Mystic Maya's permission, and besides, she still needs me here."

"Oh, drat!"

"Well, at least you can still talk to him with your 'phone'!"

"Yes, I know, but it isn't the same as talking to him in person."

"I hope you and Mr. Walkie Talkie see each other again."

"Me too."

**

Later at dinner, Pearl sat with Maya at the table her and Wocky sat at before.

"You've been coping reasonably well without Wocky", Maya said, "Well... As much as you can stand, anyway. I don't want you to fall into a slump, Pearly."

"I know, Mystic Maya. I'm trying to be strong for the village, but my love for Wocky is so much stronger than I could ever imagine feeling for someone."

"Awww."

"I hope I'll see him again."

"Sure you will, Pearly! I promise I'll let you leave as soon as the pressure is off me, just like I promised before."

"I know."

Soon Natsumi, Yoshiko, and Masami came over to their table and sat down.

"You still miss Wocky?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes", Pearl said.

"... Don't be sad", Natsumi said, "... You'll meet him again..."

"She's right", Masami said, "You just have to be optimistic and keep your chin up. Think of the good times you had together, and let that keep you going."

"Thanks, everyone", Pearl said.

"Wow", Maya said to Masami, "With good advice like that, I think you'd make a great Mystic someday."

"Thank you, Mystic Maya", Masami said, "But I'm not sure if I want to become Mystic, however..."

While everyone was caught in conversation, Pearl sat silently thinking to herself.

"_I hope they're right"_, she thought, _"Because I really want to see Wocky again... Someday..."_

**

It was now bedtime, and Pearl was in her room with her pajamas on, cutting the lights off.

She went to her cot and laid under the covers, with Wocky's remaining in the same spot.

She put her phone on his pillow and sighed.

"_Wocky, I miss you... I want to be beside you again... When you stayed here with me, I had never felt closer to you in all the time I'd spent with you... I wish... I-I wish-"_

Pearl's phone began to ring.

She quickly picked it up and said, "Hello?"

_"Hey, gurl."_

Pearl's heart did somersaults upon hearing Wocky's voice.

"Good evening, Wocky! How are you?"

_"I'm awright, but I've been missin' ya real bad, though."_

"Me too."

_"I can't stop thinkin' 'bout ya."_

"Me either."

"My folks even miss ya."

_"Tell them I said hello."_

"_OK."_

They then sat silently for a few moments.

"Wocky?" Pearl asked, breaking the silence.

"_Yeah?"_ Wocky responded.

"I... I... I..."

_"What, gurl?"_

"I... I love you, Wocky."

Wocky's heart jumped when she said that, because it was the first time she had ever said that to him.

"_I-I love you too, gurl."_

Pearl began to tear up.

"... And I wish I was there with you."

"_Me too, gurl."_

"My heart feels so empty without you, Wocky... I need you..."

Pearl started to cry, getting tears on her phone.

"_Pearl, don't cry... It'll work out... We'll see each otha again."_

Pearl sniffled.

"_And when we do, I'll take ya out on the town and I'll get ya whateva ya want, I promise!"_

"Alright..."

_"Well, gurl, I gotta hit the sack. Got work in the mornin', and till tomorrow... G'night... My Lil' Angel."_

"Goodnight... My little Fox Prince."

Soon Wocky hung up.

Pearl then laid down and began to close her eyes.

"_I hope so, Wocky... I hope so..."_

Pearl fell asleep at this thought, being carried away to Dreamworld.

~*~

The dream Pearl was seeing starred her as a princess again, but this time she was in her royal garden on a summer evening.

She was sitting on a bench, thinking about the mysterious prince that she danced with at the ball a while ago.

"_He was so handsome", _Princess Pearl thought, _"Too bad I didn't get his name, because he ran off before I could ask..."_

She sat there silently, plucking a flower from a blossoming tree's branch above her.

Suddenly she heard a strange sound, almost like a dog barking.

"_What is that?" _She thought, _"Did one of the royal hunting dogs get loose?"  
_

She got up and began to look around for where the sound was coming from.

She heard the animal bark again.

"_I think it's coming from the woods..."_

Princess Pearl looked into the woods and saw nothing.

"_I guess it was just my imagination."_

She began to sit back down, and as she did she heard a rustling sound coming from the woods.

The princess turned her head to see an elegant looking red fox come out of the brush, walking slowly towards her.

She gasped. The princess had never seen a fox this close before.

The fox continued to walk toward her, until it sat down on its hind legs in front of her, looking up at her.

Its long, graceful, white tipped tail swayed slowly back and forth.

Princess Pearl looked at the animal in amazement and shock.

"_What a beautiful fox", _she thought, _"But what is he doing here on the castle grounds?"_

She then noticed the pink collar with yellow stripes around its neck.

Do you belong to someone, Mr. Fox?" The princess asked the fox, pointing to the collar.

The fox of course didn't say anything, and began to nuzzle her hand.

"Haha, oh my! You sure are friendly!"

The animal then looked up at her again.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Fox?" Princess Pearl asked as she took some dog treats from her basket that she had left over from the hunting dogs.

She held out her hand out, and the fox gently took the treats, not biting her at all.

Soon the princess turned around and said, "Well, I have to go now, Mr. Fox. Mother wants me in by sunset. Goodbye."

She began to walk back to the entrance to the castle, and the fox started to follow her without her knowledge.

**

Princess Pearl was now in her chamber, looking in her mirror and brushing her hair.

The fox had hidden under her bed while she had her back turned.

"_That was the friendliest fox I've ever seen... I hope the hunters don't find out about him..."_

When the princess turned her back again, the fox came out from under the bed and quietly jumped on her bed, laying down with its big bushy tail coiled around itself.

When the princess turned around to her bed, she shrieked when she saw the animal sitting there.

"Oh, my! Did you follow me all the way here?!"

The fox sat up and looked at her again.

Princess Pearl walked up to the fox, and it began to whimper, folding its ears own and lowering its head, as if it wanted her to pet it.

"Awww..."

The princess reached out and petted the fox on the head.

The fox nuzzled her hand again and looked up at her almost longingly.

"_I think he wants me to pick him up."_

She reached out and picked up the fox from under its front legs, leaving its hind legs dangling.

The fox then looked up at her again and licked her nose.

"Awww, you're such a sweet little fox."

The princess then returned the affection and kissed the fox's snout.

A few moments later, the fox's collar started to glow.

Princess Pearl gasped.

"_Huh?! W-What's going on?!"_

As the collar glowed more, the fox began levitating out of her arms and into the air, creating a white sparkly aura covering it, making the princess's room glow white as well.

Princess Pearl watched this scene in horror as she saw the aura get bigger, and the collar fell on the floor, torn in half.

"_W-What on earth is happening?!" _Pearl thought as she covered her eyes from the brightness of the aura.

A few moments later the aura began to slowly dissipate, and the room stopped glowing.

When the princess uncovered her eyes, she gasped in shock by what she saw.

The fox that had visited her had transformed into the prince that she had met at the ball.

Princess Pearl looked at him in disbelief and said, "Oh, my! Y-You're... You're that prince that I danced with at the ball!"

The prince twirled his hair shyly and said, "Y-Yeah, that's me."

"How did you get turned into a fox?" The princess asked.

"Well, when I was real lil', a ugly ol' witch put a curse on me that every other night, I would switch from bein' a fox and bein' a human."

"Oh, my!"

"And the curse could only be broke by the kiss of a gurl that showed me compassion and kindness to me... Oh yeah, and loved me, too."

The princess blushed and said, "But I hardly know you! I don't even know your name!"

"Ya know me now, doncha?"

"I guess so..."

"Well, the name's Prince Wocky, the only son of King Winfred and Queen Plum of the next kingdom ova."

"Princess Pearl, daughter of Queen Morgan of this kingdom, I guess. Nice to meet you."

The prince and princess then looked into each other's eyes, then leaned into each other and kissed.

When they pulled away the princess said, "Thank you for the dance... My little Fox Prince."

"No prob... My Lil' Angel Princess."

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**ZOMG Wocky got Pearl and engagement ring! :O**_

_**I wonder if he'll ever be able to give it to her :(**_

_**Out of all the dreams Pearl's had so far, the one in this chapter my favorite one to write. (2nd fave was "The Masked Kitsune")**_

_**Next chapter- We skip ahead 7 months later to April 2028 to see if Wocky and Pearl are still holding up.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**We've just jumped to 7 months later, and we're gonna see if Wocky and Pearl's relationship is still good...**_

* * *

The seasons were changing fast, and fall had quickly changed to winter, bringing with it a heavy blanket of snow over the region.

Pearl had to help shovel snow with Maya at the village, while Wocky did the same with his folks back at the city.

It was a very cold and harsh winter, but when Christmas came, it seemed to melt ever so slightly.

Of course, the couple sent each other gifts on the holiday, besides cards.

Wocky sent Pearl a pearl necklace (obviously) with a hook where she could attach her magatama.

She really liked the necklace, and started to wear it all the time ever since.

Pearl sent him a plush fox with a Santa hat on its head, with a box of baking stuff, so he could practice and make her something when she returns.

They still missed each other badly, but despite them currently being in a long distance relationship, their love for each other remained the same.

Or, perhaps, may have gotten stronger...

Eventually the winter snow had melted away and the weather slowly got warmer, fading into spring.

At this point, Wocky still hadn't told anyone about his plan to propose to Pearl, but on this sunny April morning, he was going to tell his parents this secret that he'd been hiding for the past seven months.

**

Wocky was in the dining room with his parents eating breakfast.

They sat silent for most of the time, until Wocky broke the silence.

"Mom, Pops?" He asked.

"Yes, son?" They responded.

"I... I gotta tell ya somethin' important."

"What is it, sweetie?" Plum asked concernedly.

"I... I... I-I..."

"Spit it out!" Winfred said, trying not to lose his temper.

"I bought Pearl an engagement ring!"

His mother gasped and his father looked at him in disbelief.

"What?!" Winfred asked in shock, "Ya pullin' my leg, boy?!"

"No, Pops, I ain't!"

Wocky then pulled the box with the ring in it out of his pocket.

He opened it up to reveal the pearl ring with diamonds encrusted around it.

"Oh, my, Wocky", Plum said, leaning in close to the ring over the table, "It's _beautiful_!"

"Good lord, boy", Winfred added, "How much did you pay for that?!"

"Around $820 I think", Wocky said nervously.

"What?! That's more than the ring you got Alita!"

"I know, Pops, but this ring was special. It'll look perfect on her, man."

"When did you get it?" His mother chimed in.

"'Bout seven months ago, when I was at the mall."

"And you're telling us _now_?" His father asked.

"Uh, yeah. Ya see, I was kinda scared of what y'all might think of me wantin' to get married again... I thought y'all would freak out..."

"Well, you better not break _this one _off", Winfred said, "It took me a long time to get my money back from that damn wedding planner..."

Wocky chuckled nervously.

"Well, dear", Plum said to her husband, "I think this time it's the real thing. He really seems to love Pearl, and with Alita... She controlled him... It's like Wocky was a puppet, and she was the puppeteer, controlling everything he did..."

"No she didn't, Mom!" Wocky said angrily.

Winfred coughed sarcastically saying, "Bullshit."

Plum slapped him and said, "Winfred!"

"Ow!" Her husband said, "S-Sorry, son, but your mother's right... Alita _did _lead you on, you know."

Wocky sighed and said, "Awright, awright! I know she played me for a fool, Pops, and I promised myself the next time I would neva fall for a gurl's tricks again."

"And besides", Plum said again, "If I remember correctly, Alita pretty much _forced _you to marry her. I remember you saying she asked you to marry her when you were at the clinic of that... _Awful _doctor that botched you up..."

"That was the first red flag with me", Winfred said, "I knew that girl was trouble the moment I laid eyes on her... The _man's _supposed to ask woman, not the other way around..."

Wocky sighed again.

"Well, with Pearl, I don't gotta worry 'bout that stuff no more... Now that I think 'bout it... Alita neva really liked gettin' close to me, but Pearl... Man, she can't get enough of me! And she's nicer to me too..."

His parents chuckled.

"I'm glad", his mother said, "That means she truly loves you."

"And this time", he continued, "I'm gonna get engaged the right way."

"When?"

"I dunno, Mom. I guess wheneva the time is right."

"But she's still living at that village, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I'm waitin' on her to come back... Wheneva that may be..."

Plum started to get teary eyed.

"Oh, Wocky", she said, "This is so wonderful... Pearl will probably be _thrilled _when she sees that ring!"

"So", Wocky asked, "Does that mean you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course, sweetie! She probably _dreams _of marrying you for all we know..."

Her son blushed and said, "Maybe..."

"Well, I hope an actual wedding happens this time, son", his father said, "I don't wanna have to waste my money again... And I hope it works out for you..."

"Me too, Pops... I really love Pearl, and this is gonna be the ultimate proof..."

"Have you decided where you're gonna propose?" Plum asked.

"Yeah", Wocky said, "I'm gonna do it at the bench where we first kissed at the park."

"Awwwwww!!"

Plum got up from her seat, went up to her son and hugged him tight.

"Oooh, honey, I am _so _happy for you! My little boy is growing up so fast! It feels like only yesterday I was changing your diapers!"

"Don't remind me", Winfred said with a shudder.

Wocky's mother let go of him and said, "I can't wait to see Pearl as your fiancée!"

"Me eitha, Mom..."

Wocky then got up from the table and started to head to the front door.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Pops, I'm goin' out."

"Take care, honey", his mother said.

**

Wocky was now outside the gates of his family's estate, heading to People Park right across the street, still carrying the ring with him.

_"I'm gonna practice what I'm gonna say again"_, he thought as he walked inside.

He walked for about ten minutes until he found his and Pearl's bench, and sat on it.

Wocky took a deep breath and looked at the 'Invisible Pearl' sitting next to him.

"Um... Gurl... I gotta tell ya somethin'..."

Invisible Pearl didn't respond, of course.

"Y-Ya know... Ya know how we've known each otha for almost a year?"

"..."

"W-Well... I've been doin' a lot of thinkin', and... I-I really love ya, gurl, and us bein' apart made me love ya more... A-And I neva want it to happen again..."

"..."

"S-So... W-What I'm trying to say is..."

Wocky got up really slowly, shaking as he began to get down on his knee.

"P-P... Pearl... Pearl Fey..."

He then nervously took the black box out of his pocket and revealed the ring.

"... W-Will... W-W-Will... W-Will ya... Will ya marry me... S-So we'll neva be apart again... A-And be togetha foreva?"

"OH MY GOD!" A shrill voice shouted excitedly.

Wocky jumped and screamed, toppling over on his back on the walk path.

He looked up and saw Trucy standing there looking down at him, smiling wide.

Wocky quickly scrambled to his feet, still with the box in his hand.

"_S-S-S-S-Shorty_?! Whadda ya doin' here?!" He stuttered.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?!" Trucy asked in disbelief, "You're... You're gonna ask Pearl to... To _marry _you?!"

Wocky blushed and yelled, "What?! Ya heard all that?!"

"Yup, _all_ of it!"

Wocky groaned.

Trucy then hugged him by the waist and shouted, "Aaaaaaah, I can't believe it!!! Pearl's gonna have a hubby, and it's gonna be _you_, of all people!!!"

He got a sweat drop on his forehead.

Trucy then let go of him and snatched the black box from his hand and opened it up to see the ring.

"Oh my god~", she said gasping, "It's _soooo_ pretty! It's a pearl ring instead of a diamond ring! Oh, wait a minute, it _does _have diamonds in it, but they're little ones going around the pearl!"

"Y-Yeah... I got it seven months ago..."

"Wow! When are you gonna give this to her?"

"I dunno, Shorty... I guess wheneva the time is right... But it's gotta be when after Pearl comes back here."

"Yeah, I guess so!"

Trucy then started to sprint away, "Oooh, wait till Daddy hears thi-"

Wocky grabbed her by the arm and snapped, "Naw, don't!"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, so don't be tellin' _nobody_!"

"Oh, I see... Well, then, my lips are sealed!"

He then let her go as she said, "Well, see ya later... _Pearl's hubby_!"

She then giggled as she walked away.

"_Aww, man"_, Wocky thought, _"That was a close one! I don't want anybody else to know 'bout this... I want Pearl to be surprised..."_

He then started to head to the park's exit so he could go home.

_"Someday, gurl... This ring's gonna be on ya finger, and ya gonna be mine... Foreva and eva."_

_~*~_

Pearl was in the village square, talking to Natsumi, Yoshiko and Masami.

"That's a nice necklace Wocky gave you!" Yoshiko said, looking at the pearl necklace around Pearl's neck.

"Yes", she said, "And I'll always wear it to remind me of him."

"It's been seven months since we last saw him", Masami said, "Are you still aching for him?"

"Yes, very much so, but it's made me stronger... However, I still want to go back to the city terribly."

"I would like to see Ricardo again myself..."

"I miss my Alfie!"

"... I miss Dino..."

"Wow, we all miss our guys, huh?" Pearl asked.

"... It appears so..."

The girls all sat silent for a few moments.

"Hey", Yoshiko said, "I got an idea... Why don't we ditch this ol' village, whadda ya say?!"

The girls gasped.

"We can't do that", Pearl said, "We'd get in trouble!"

"... I agree", Natsumi said.

"Well, I know you'd have a place to stay, Pearl, but... What about the rest of us?" Masami asked.

"We could stay at our guys' house!" Yoshiko said.

"... I'm not sure about that..."

"That's ridiculous", Masami said, "We don't even know where they live!"

"You have their addresses from their letters, don't you?" Pearl asked.

The girls all looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, yeah..."

They then sat silent again.

"I think I've got a plan", Pearl said a few moments later, "We'll leave the village around midnight. I'll leave a note for Maya in my room, and we'll ride the train to the city and get there by sunrise."

"That's brilliant!" Yoshiko said excitedly, "Now I can see Alfie all the time!"

"I hope Ricardo likes to wine and dine... I've always wanted to do that."

"... Dino would always be there to protect me..."

"We'll be so much happier out of this stuffy village", Pearl said, "Hopefully Mystic Maya will understand... She does support my relationship with Wocky, after all..."

"That's true!" Yoshiko said, "But... Should we tell them we're coming?"

"No", Pearl answered, "Let's surprise them."

Yoshiko giggled and said, "Oooh, good idea, Pearl!"

"Ricardo would be very happy to see me."

"... I hope Dino doesn't charge at me again..."

"So, is that the plan?" Pearl asked.

"You bet!"

"Affirmative."

"... A-Alright..."

They then shook on it.

**

Later that evening, at dinner, the girls were eating their food, discussing tonight's rendezvous.

"So, have you bought our train tickets yet?" Yoshiko asked Pearl.

"Yes", she responded, "I've got them in my room."

"Excellent", Masami said.

"Have you packed your bags yet?" Pearl asked, "I did before dinner."

"Yep!"

"... Yes..."

"Of course."

"So, I guess we're ready to leave the village behind", Pearl said, "I explained everything to Mystic Maya in my note, so hopefully she'll understand."

The girls continued to eat until Maya came to their table, and they started to act innocent.

"So, how are you girls?" Maya asked.

"We're fine, Mystic Maya", Pearl answered. "Just talking."

"Hahaha! I bet it's about your _men_, right?"

All the girls except Masami blushed.

"W-Well, sure, I guess", Pearl said.

"We miss them so much!" Yoshiko said.

"Love's sure been in the air lately", Maya said with a giggle, "Well, I'll leave you guys to your chat then."

She then left the area.

Soon the girls had finished eating, and they got up and left the dining hall.

**

Later that night, Pearl had told the other girls to meet her at the village entrance with their suitcases ready.

She was in her room, putting the train tickets in her kimono.

She then pulled out her phone and read the time: 11:55 PM.

"_Right on schedule"_, Pearl thought as she put her already written note on her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Mystic Maya... I hope you can forgive me for this. I know the village duties are important, but... Wocky is much more important..."

Pearl picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, my little Fox Prince... Your Little Angel is going to fly back to you very soon."

**

When Pearl got to the village entrance, the other girls were already there waiting for her.

She gave them each a train ticket.

"C'mon, guys", Yoshiko said excitedly, "Let's go, go, go!"

"Ssssssh!" Masami said putting her hand over Yoshiko's mouth.

"S-Sorry..."

They then started to walk out of the village to catch the bus to the train station.

"_Goodbye, Kurain Village"_, Pearl thought, looking back at the village one last time, _"And... Goodbye, Mystic Maya."_

They then turned the corner, leaving their village behind.

~*~

Meanwhile, Maya had been woken up by a noise she heard, and she went to go check on Pearl.

She went into her room and noticed that the door was open.

"_Huh?!"_

She then cut the lights on in the room, and realized that Pearl was gone.

"_What the-?!"_

She looked around until she saw the piece of paper Pearl left behind.

"_What in the world...?"_

She picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Mystic Maya,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, and I hope you don't get mad at me._

_I've decided that I wasn't truly happy living here in the village, and that I decided to _

_go back to the city and live with Mr. Nick and Trucy from now on._

_I know the village duties are important and all, but Wocky is even more important to me._

_I love him, Mystic Maya, and I need to be with him._

_Natsumi, Yoshiko, and Misami have accompanied me as well, to be with their 'special someones'._

_I hope you understand, Mystic Maya, and if you ever need me, you know where to find me._

_I'll talk to you soon, Mystic Maya._

_Love,_

_Pearl_

Maya looked up from the note and sighed.

"_I knew I couldn't hold back that lovebird from her mate forever... W-Well, Pearly, I hope you'll be happy with Wocky... A-And... I'll miss you."_

Maya then walked out of the room, still carrying the note.

"_And, by the way, Pearly... I forgive you", _she thought with a smile.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**Wow, even when he was 'practice proposing' he was a wreck XD**_

_**Haha, Trucy's back, and she scared the crap outta Wocky! X3**_

_**Woah, Pearl and her friends snuck out of the village, and Maya didn't even care :P**_

_**Next chapter- The finale! Let's see what happens!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, this is it. This really long fic is finally coming to an end. Let's see what happens...**_

* * *

Pearl, Natsumi, Masami, and Yoshiko were still on the train fast asleep.

Pearl was dreaming about her and Wocky at People park, with him making her laugh with his gangsta poses.

Natsumi dreamed of Dino saving her from a big, scary monster.

Yoshiko envisioned her and Alfonse at a karaoke bar, singing the night away.

And finally, Masami dreamed of having a fancy dinner with Ricardo.

Soon the announcement was made that the train had arrived at the city's train station.

Pearl slowly opened her eyes and thought, _"I'm finally... Home."_

She sat up and woke up the other girls.

"Wake up, we're here!" She said.

"Wow, really?" Yoshiko said with a yawn.

"Yes", Masami said, "Now let's get our bags and get off this stuffy train."

They then got off the train, arriving at the train platform.

**

A while later, at the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix and Trucy were still sleeping.

They both missed Pearl almost as much as Wocky, and they also called her everyday and sent gifts.

Phoenix opened his eyes and got out of bed to make his morning coffee.

Ever since his lawyer days, he had gotten used to getting up very early, and it became routine.

"_Pearls sure does miss that Wocky", _he thought, _"I hope Maya's helping her manage..."_

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"_Who on earth could that be at five in the morning?"_

Phoenix then went to the front door and opened it, greeted by Pearl standing there with her suitcase.

"Good morning, Mr. Nick", she said.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"_Pearls_?! What're you doing here?! Did Maya let you come back?!"

"Well", Pearl said, "Not exactly... I kind of... Snuck out."

"You did _what_?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nick, but I really wanted to come back here and stay with you!"

Phoenix sighed and said, "Well, then... We'll call Maya later and let her know what's going on."

He then let her inside.

Trucy had gotten up after hearing all the ruckus.

"What's going on Da-"

She stopped dead when she saw Pearl.

"Oh my god! Pearl?! You're back?!"

"Yes", Pearl said, "I'm staying here from now on."

Trucy then ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Pearl, I missed you soooo much! It's been miserable without you!"

"Same here, but I'm back and never leaving again."

"I think I know why you snuck back here, Pearls", Phoenix cut in, "It's because of Wocky, isn't it? You missed him so much that you couldn't bear it anymore, and decided to choose him over your spirit medium duties."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Mr. Nick."

Pearl then started to walk to her room, "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep now. That train ride was uncomfortable."

"Alright, Pearls, I'll see you at breakfast later", Phoenix said.

He then turned to Trucy and said, "You go on back to bed too, it's way too early for you to be up, especially on a school holiday."

"OK, Daddy", Trucy said as she walked back to her room.

"_Oh, Pearls", _He thought as he sat on the couch with his coffee, _"You've grown up so fast... You're not the little girl I once knew anymore..."_

~*~

Natsumi had just gotten out of the taxi that dropped her off in front of Dino's house.

It was a one story house with a small driveway and a walkway leading to the front door.

The only vehicle there was a black motorcycle, so Natsumi guessed that he lived by himself.

She looked at the letter to make sure she was at the right place.

"_... This is it", _she thought as she went up to his door.

Natsumi then hesitated.

"_... I don't want to wake him up... But... Here goes nothing..."_

She then rang the doorbell.

She waited a few moments, until Dino opened the door wearing boxers and a muscle shirt.

Natsumi blushed wildly and looked down.

Dino didn't notice her at first and said, "Dammit, who's ringin' my doorbell at five in da damn mornin'?! I bet it's those Rivales punks tryin' to mess wid me agai-"

When he looked down and saw Natsumi he said, "_Nat_?! Whadda ya doin' here?! Doncha know what time it is?!"

"... I left the village..."

"WHAT?! Why?! Ain't ya gonna get in trouble?!"

"... No... Pearl explained everything to Mystic Maya..."

"WHAT?! She left wid ya?! Ooooooh, boy, Wocky's gonna_ love _dis!"

"... Don't tell him... Pearl said it's a secret..."

"Oh! A-Aiite, den, lil' gurl, I ain't gonna say a word!"

"But... Why did ya leave?"

"I... Came here... For... For you..."

Dino blushed and said, "R-Really?!"

Natsumi nodded.

He then picked her up in his arms and nuzzled her.

"Nat... Ya must really like me den, huh?"

"... Yes..."

He then picked up her suitcase and brought her inside his house.

"I gotta extra room ya can stay in, so make yaself at home!"

~*~

Yoshiko was at the front door of Alfonse's house.

"_I hope he answers..."_

Soon a woman who appeared to be his mother opened the door.

"Oh, my! Who're you?!"

"I'm Yoshiko, y'know, Alfie's... Tee hee... _Girlfriend_..."

"Oh? I think he told me about you. You're from Kurain Village, right?"

"Yep!"

"But, why are you here so early?"

"U-Um... I got on the midnight train."

"I see... Well, Alfonse is still asleep, so..."

"Can I stay here with Alfie, pleaaaaase?!"

"Oh, my! W-Well.. Did you get your parents' permission?"

"U-Um... Y-Yes! Yes I did!"

Alfonse had gotten up because he heard his mother, wearing his starry pajamas.

"Ma, what's goin' o- _Yoshi_?!"

"Alfie!"

Alfonse ran to her and hugged her.

"Ma, dis is my gurl that I talked to it lettas!"

"I see..."

"Can she stay, Ma?! Pleaaaaaaaase?! She can sleep in da guest room!"

Yoshiko looked at his mother cutely.

"W-Well... Since she has her parents' permission, I guess it's alright..."

"YAY! Thanks Mrs. Alfie's Ma!"

**

Masami was walking up Ricardo's driveway.

_"What a lovely place."_

Ricardo had also lived in a mansion just like Wocky, but he lived on the other side of town.

She got up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Soon Ricardo came to the door in a robe.

"_M-Masami_?! Whadda ya doin' here?!"

"I left the village, Ricardo, to be closer to you."

"Well.. I guess ya couldn't resist me, huh?"

"I guess not."

"Well, c'mon in, sweetie, we gotta ton o' guest rooms for ya to choose from! My folks won't mind... Hopefully..."

"Folks?"

"My mom, my dad, my grammy, my pappy, my lil' bro Gino and my sis Regina. Gino's sixteen and Regina's eleven."

"I see..."

Ricardo then lead her into the house, loving every bit of it.

**

Phoenix, Trucy and Pearl were eating breakfast a few hours later.

"... So, you left a letter and snuck out?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah", Pearl said, "Pretty much."

"Wow, Pearl, I still can't believe you ditched Maya like that!"

"I know, Trucy, but... My love for Wocky got the best of me, and my heart told me this is where I truly belong."

"Does Wocky know you're here?" Phoenix asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, Mr. Nick, I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh, he'll be surprise all right", Trucy said with a giggle.

"Later today, I was going to go to People Park and wait to see if he shows up."

"No, wait, I got an _even better _idea", Trucy said, "You'll go to the park, but I'll go to Wocky's house and ask him to walk around with me, and 'accidentally' bump into you!"

"That's a great idea! Let's do that!"

Phoenix chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad Mystic Maya didn't get mad at me on the phone earlier", Pearl said, "She seemed to take it pretty well. And I can't believe that she was gonna let me go today anyway!"

"Yeah, talk about irony", Trucy said.

"What about those other girls that were with you?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, she didn't say anything about them. I guess it wasn't any of my business..."

"I see..."

Soon the girls headed to Pearl's room to discuss their plan for today.

"Alright, you two, have fun", Phoenix said with a chuckle.

~*~

Meanwhile, Wocky had just woken up and was getting ready to take a shower.

"_Pearl's still gone", _he thought as he took his clothes off and stepped into his shower, _"She said last night she still don't know when she's comin' back..."_

He then started to grab his shampoo bottle and squirted it in his hands, lathering it in his hair.

"_Gurl... I want ya so bad... I-I hope ya come back, 'cause if ya don't..."_

He then started to get teary eyed.

"_... I-I-I'll get my heart broke... Again..."_

His hand trembled as he took his loofah and scrubbed it over his body

"_... I need ya, gurl... I-I even got ya an engagement ring... T-That's proof enough of how much I love ya..."_

"_... T-That... That I want... Ya as my..."_

He then started to cry as the water of the shower ran down his back.

Wocky punched the wall of the shower in frustration and pain.

"GAWD DAMMIT!! WHY'D YA HAFTA LEAVE?! WHY?! YA NEVA COMIN' BACK, ARE YA?! YA JUS' GONNA LEAVE ME HANGIN' FOREVA!!"

As he cut the water off, he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower.

"_Gurl, please", _he thought as he went back into his room to put on his clothes and do his hair, _"Come back... So we... So we can... So we can get married, and spend the rest of our lives togetha..."_

"_...This ain't like it was with Alita, gurl... This time it's for real."_

Soon Wocky was done with his morning routine, and he went downstairs too meet his parents for breakfast.

**

"Honey, what's wrong?" Plum asked as she looked at her son at the table, "Your eyes are red... H-Have you been... _C-Crying_?"

Wocky rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

"N-N-Naw, Mom! I don't cry, 'cause men don't cry!"

Winfred rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright, Wocky? What's bothering you?"

"I-It's Pearl, Mom", he said, "I don't think she's eva comin' back... I called her last night and she _still _don't know when she's gonna leave that village!"

"Oh, don't think like that, sweetie, she'll come back... You know what they say: Love conquers all."

"I-I guess, Mom... But she's been gone for seven months! What're the odd of her jus' showin' up?"

"I don't know, but who knows? She might come back today, for all we know."

"That would be nice, Mom..."

"Just keep your head up and think positive!"

Soon Wocky was done scarfing his food and left the table.

"I'm goin' out for a while", he said as he went out the door, "Be back lata."

**

Around noon, Trucy and Pearl were walking around town, coming close to the street where the Kitakis' mansion and People Park were.

"Uh oh", Trucy said, "There's his house! I hope he's there so this plan will work."

"I don't want him to see me, so I'll go on ahead to the park now", Pearl said as she walked towards the park.

"OK", Trucy said, "I'll call you to give you updates!"

Trucy then got to Wocky's house and went past the gates.

She then looked in their driveway and noticed his car was gone.

"_Oh, drat, he's not here... Maybe I'll just wait here until he comes back."_

She then saw Plum coming from the backyard with a watering can.

"_Uh oh, I gotta hide!"_

Trucy then ran to the side of the house and jumped into some bushes.

~*~

Pearl meanwhile was at the park walking around.

"_Oh Wocky, it won't be much longer until I see you again."_

She then found her and his bench and sat on it.

"_It'll be like old times-"_

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Pearl said when she answered the phone.

"_Pearl", _Trucy said whispering, _"You at the park yet?"_

"Yes, I'm at our bench right now."

"_I'm hiding in Wocky's bushes. He's not here... A-And I'm whispering 'cause I don't want Little Plum to hear me... She's out here gardening..."_

"I-I see..."

"_I'm waiting for him to-"_

_"HEY! WHO'S IN MY BUSHES?!"_

"_Ack! I gotta go, I've been caught!"_

Trucy then hung up.

"_Oh, no, he's not home..."_

~*~

"What're you doing hiding in there?" Plum asked Trucy back at Wocky's place.

"I was looking for Wocky, and he wasn't here, so I hid in the bushes so nobody would see me."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, sweetie!"

She then took Trucy's hand and lead her inside the house.

"C'mon, let's go inside and have some tea, and I'll call Wocky and tell him he has a visitor..."

"O-OK..."

~*~

Wocky was at the mall with his homies again.

Dino, Alfonse and Ricardo were told by their girls not to tell him that Pearl had left with them, and not to tell him about them either to keep Pearl's return a surprise.

They also didn't know about Wocky's plan to propose to Pearl.

"Ya been actin' a bit happier lately", Alfonse said, "But I can still see da longin' in ya eyes."

"Me too", Dino said, "I want lil' Pearly to come back too, so I don't see ya actin' sad no more."

"I guess", Wocky said, "My folks've been tellin' me to 'keep my head up'."

"Dat's good, I guess", Ricardo said.

"Yeah..."

They then sat silent for a moment.

Wocky then spoke up and said, "U-Uh... Guys?"

"What, man?"

"I... I'm gonna... I... I..."

"What, Wocky, spit it out!"

"I'm gonna propose to Pearl!"

Wocky then covered his mouth.

The gang looked at him wide eyed and their mouths hanging open.

"Da hell?!" They all said at the same time.

"Y-Ya jokin', right?!" Dino asked, "Y-Ya gonna _marry _'er?!"

"No, I'm dead serious", Wocky said.

"Have ya got da ring yet?" Alfonse asked.

"Yeah", Wocky said as he pulled the box out of his pocket, "I got it seven months ago, right here at the mall."

He then showed them the ring.

"Holy shit, man!"

"Dat's a huge pearl!"

"An' look at dat! Lil' diamonds're goin' 'round it!"

"It looks hella expensive!"

"Haha, _pearl _ring.... Real smooth, Wocky."

"Y-Yeah, I-"

Suddenly Wocky's phone rang.

"Yo."

"_Sweetie, this is your mother."_

"Ugh... Mom, whadda ya want?!"

_"Trucy's here waiting to see you. Get home right now."_

"Huh, what's Shorty want?"

_"I don't know, but please come home."_

"Awright, awright, I'm comin. Bye."

Wocky then started walking out of the mall.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta go... Mom wants me home."

"Aiite, Wocky, see ya lata."

_~*~_

Pearl was still at People Park, but now she was walking around past the playground.

"_Trucy still hasn't called me back", _she thought, _"I hope she's still there..."_

Her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

_"Pearl, I'm in Wocky's house with his mom."_

"What?!"

"_Yeah, she invited me in for tea!"_

"O-Oh, I see... Well, is he there yet?"

_"No, but he's on the way right now!"_

Pearl's heart jumped.

"O-Oh! Well let me know when he gets there!"  
**  
**_"OK! Bye!"_

Pearl sighed.

"_I don't think I can wait much longer."_

She then began to walk back to the bench.

~*~

Trucy and Plum were still in the living room of the mansion, talking about various things.

"That's excellent, dear!" Plum said when Trucy showed her a magic trick.

"Thanks!" Trucy said, "So, what's Wocky like around here at home?"

"Oh, you should know! He mostly goes out, but when he's here he turns into a complete couch potato and goes on his little laptop... He also eats his little snacks..."

She sighed and said, "It's surprising to some people how much Wocky's changed since we left the gangster life. He's become a lot calmer..."

"Yeah, I noticed!"

"However, when we get customers at our shop, people still give him a hard time about his... Dialect... And the way he looks... Nobody seems to realize that he doesn't mean any harm and that he's a very sweet boy... Though he would never want anyone to know that..."

"Yeah. When I first met him, I didn't find him to be threatening at all! I thought he was funny and he was nice to me! But poor Polly, he was scared to death of him!"

Trucy then giggled.

"But, I still don't know why he calls me 'Shorty'."

"Oh... He always seems to give his friends nicknames..."

"Haha! Like how he calls Pearl 'Little Angel'! It's so cute..."

"Yes, he really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. He talks about her all the time."

"Awwww, that's so sweet! Pearl talks about him all the time to-"

Suddenly they heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm home!" Wocky said as he started to head to the living room.

"Hi!" Trucy said when he came in the room, "Wanna walk around the park with me?"

He looked at her with a strange look.

"Uh... Why?"

"You've been so sad without Pearl, so I wanted to cheer you up!"

She then took his hand and lead him out the door.

"Um.. A-Awright...?"

They then walked out and headed to the park.

~*~

Pearl now sat at her bench again, waiting anxiously for Trucy to bring Wocky to her.

"_Hurry up, Trucy... I want to see him..."_

Her phone vibrated.

She looked at her phone and read the message: _"I got Wocky- Trucy"_

Pearl's heart did a back flip.

"Where are you?- Pearl"

"_We just walked out of his house and we're heading your way- Trucy"_

":D- Pearl"

She then put her phone away and sighed.

"_Finally... I will be reunited with you... My little Fox Prince."_

~*~

Trucy and Wocky were inside the park now, walking down the path.

They were silent most of the time, not looking at each other.

"Nice day, huh?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah", Wocky answered, "I guess..."

They continued to walk until Trucy saw Pearl sitting on her bench looking down.

She quickly texted Pearl again.

When Pearl's phone vibrated again, she read the message: _"Look up!- Trucy"_

Pearl looked up and turned her head to see Trucy standing next to Wocky, who had his head turned.

She immediately got up and shouted, "Wocky!"

He turned his head and saw Pearl standing about twenty feet away near their bench.

"_P-P-P-Pearl?! I-I-Is that... Is that really her?!"_

Wocky squinted his eyes, and yes, he wasn't imagining things.

He got a huge smile on his face and started running towards her, while she did the same.

"Pearl!!"

"Wocky!!"

When they finally reached each other he put his arms around her tight, picked her up off the ground and kissed her over and over again.

"Pearl", he said with tears coming down his face, "Ya came back! Ya finally came back! I can't believe it!"

Trucy looked at them, tearing up as she smiled at the reunited couple.

"Oh, Wocky", Pearl said, also with tears, "I missed you..."

"Me, too, gurl... Me too..."

When they finally stopped kissing one another they sat down on their bench.

"Gurl, I thought ya was gonna be gone foreva!"

"I felt that way too, but I'm back now... And I'm here to stay... For good."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"S-So... Ya cousin let ya come back?"

"Well... I kinda... Snuck out."

"What?! Ya jus' straight up ditched the place?!"

"Yes, but Mystic Maya said she understood the circumstances."

"Well, as long as ya ain't in trouble."

They then sat silent.

Wocky then suddenly realized he still had the ring in his coat pocket.

"_Oh gawd... Should I... Should I do it now?"_

He looked at Pearl, who smiled at him.

"_I've been plannin' this for seven months! I need to get it ova with! W-Well... Here goes nothin'..."_

Wocky then looked at Pearl again and asked, "Uh... Pearl?"

"Yes, Wocky?"

"I... I... I gotta tell ya somethin'..."

"What is it?"

"Ya... Ya... Ya know how... Ya know how we've known each otha for almost a year?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well... I... I've been doin' a lot of thinkin'... A-And...I... I really love ya, gurl..."

"Oh, Wocky..."

"... A-And us bein' apart made me love ya more..."

Pearl blushed and giggled.

"A-And I don't... I don't want us to be apart no more..."

"Me either, Wocky."

Wocky then sat silent and took a deep breath.

"_Oh, gawd, I haven't been so scared in my life..."_

He then turned back to Pearl and said, "S-So... W-W... W-W-What I'm tryin' to say is..."

He then got up shakily and began to get on his knee.

Pearl had no idea of what he was doing.

"P-P... P-Pearl... P-P-Pearl F-Fey..."

"Yes, Wocky?"

He then reached into his pocket and took the box out, hands trembling.

He then slowly opened the box, revealing the ring.

"W... W-Will... W-W-Will... Will ya... Will ya... Will ya... M-M... Will ya marry me... S-So we'll neva be apart again... A-And be togetha foreva?"

Pearl looked at him in disbelief and shock.

She did not see this coming at all.

They had never talked about getting married, and she never really thought about it.

Until now.

"_I don't believe this... He's... He's asking me to marry him?!"_

Pearl looked at Wocky, who still waited nervously for her to answer.

"_I... I guess... I guess I should accept it. This is a bit overwhelming, but I do love him very much, so I guess this is the right thing to do... And now I can be with him... Forever."_

"... Yes, Wocky, I accept."

Wocky smiled warmly and began to put the ring on her finger.

"It's a pearl ring", he said, "And it's got lil' diamonds goin' 'round it. Ya like it?"

"It's beautiful... But it's a little big."

"Oh, we can get it fitted for ya."

He then stood up and took her hand as she stood up with him.

He pulled her close and said, "Gurl... I've waited seven long months to do this... And now..."

He then kissed her softly and said, "... Ya gonna be my wife... And I'm gonna be ya husband..."

Pearl smiled at him and said, "Oh, Wocky..."

They then kissed again.

Trucy still looked on at the scene.

"_Oooh, this is gonna be soooo romaaaantiiiic~! Pearl and Wocky... Getting married...."_

Soon the couple pulled apart and began to walk out of the park towards Wocky's house, with Trucy following behind them.

"_I never thought it would come to this", _Pearl thought, _"I used to be so afraid of Wocky, but now he's going to be... My... Fiancé."_

"_Pearl's finally back in my life", _Wocky thought, _"And now I get to have her with me foreva and eva till hell freezes ova!"_

**

And, later that night, Wocky had taken Pearl out on the town and got her anything she wanted, just like he promised.

* * *

_**Review kindly plz thank you.**_

_**The fic is finally over! I thank you all for giving me good reviews and reading it the whole way through!**_

_**This was by far my longest fic, and I thank everybody who supported me in writing about this pairing.**_

_**I've also noticed it's been spreading! Please keep doing so, we need more shippers of Pocky!**_

_**Pearl and Wocky are gonna get married now, and the next fic is gonna have the wedding, obviously, so STAY... TUNED.**_

_**Well, then... I'll see you in the next fic, which is coming VERY soon! ;) *Goes to write chapter 1***_


End file.
